Kuroinu: Return Of The King
by stenv
Summary: In their mad rush to sate their lusts and create a foolish empire built on lust. Volt and his filth unleashed an ancient evil. Hail to the King and abandon hope. (Now a story thanks to you wonderful people)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This will be a one-shot for now, but if you guys end up liking it, I make more. As for the wimblegurk's challenge. I might look into it. But mostly I just wanted to play around with something first.**

The Church Of The Goddess

Celestine quivered in fright as she could sense the fall of her great knight Claudia. It was only a matter of time before Volt would come for her, and then she would be at his mercy. However, she had seen this as a very real possibility one of the few gifts she had been blessed with as a reincarnation of the goddess was prophecy. Her other gifts were healing and giving blessings to her people. Her eyes became sad and downtrodden as she recollected how she had blessed Volt and his men. That same blessing had gotten them inside Olga's dark castle.

At the thought of her old friend, Celestine could not help but weep. She waited for the moment Volt was going to come. Though she couldn't help but remember when Claudia had asked her why she did nothing while the kuroinu company ran around rampant causing pain and misery. She had given her loyal knight no answers. After all how could she tell her knight that of all the futures she had seen. There was only one outcome that would save them all, but it required her sacrifice to do so.

The great doors were slammed open and Celestine looked up still saddened as she saw the despicable monster who was responsible for it all. Though she wondered if there were other influences behind him _Though in the end maybe there was always a monster lurking in him_. Volt leered at her with a lustful look in his eyes as he proudly proclaimed how she would be the main symbol of their new sex empire.

Much Later

And thus Volt robbed her of her sacred virginity, and she felt her connection to the goddess severed. Still despite the immense pain this plan entailed, she smiled just a bit as she felt an intense chill in the air. As the very winds howled and the various monsters were wide-eyed in shock. Volt snarled grabbing her by the hair and turned her to face him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed, and Celestine smiled back him gently.

"I did nothing, you on the other hand did. Did you think me and Olga simply were virgins just to keep our powers? No there is a history. We were reincarnations of two goddesses who once united to overthrow a great evil. Only by keeping our virginities in each and every reincarnation would that evil be sealed for all time. He is coming for you Volt and I pray for you even now. For the Demon King does not suffer pretenders" She said as Volt roared, and threw her to his men.

He marched through the lines of his men through the streets and found it eerily quiet how all the monsters and demons had become. He couldn't help the shiver down his spine. As he entered a tavern they had set up for a base of operations. He took out his messaging crystal to try and reach Kin who had stayed behind at the black castle to learn all its secrets. But then he got no response, and he began to sweat…

The Black Castle

The moment Volt had robbed Celestine of her sacred virginity, there had been a deep shaking of the castle. And Kin looked up from the books in Olga's vast library. And what he had read so far puzzled him. _According to her journals she didn't make this castle, she founded it and then modified it to absorb the life essence and magic of the surrounding area, and it gave her immense power on top of her reincarnation abilities. But then where did this castle come from?_ He thought to himself and then men rushed into the room. One of them was Hicks his messy hair drenched with sweat.

"We found something, it looks like it goes deeper underground" The men stated, and this piqued Kin's curiosity. "Alright call down Maze, he and his bug soldiers should be useful if there is anything strange down there" Kin then grabbed Olga's staff, it was quite potent as a weapon, and he had grown quite fond of using it. He smirked in dark glee remembering how they had broken the proud dark elf queen.

After a bit of walking, he saw Maze the man in bandages surrounded by some of his fully grown bug soldiers. The two men nodded at each other, it didn't take long to come to the new entrance that had occurred when the castle had shook. And once they stood in front of it despite everything they had been through up until now. They felt an immense aura of absolute terror so intense it was like they could see it and it was thick enough to cut with a sword. Soon more men joined them, and they carried torches with them.

"Alright let's get this over with, maybe we will find something useful down there, and who knows maybe it will be extra sex toys from Olga's secret stash" Kin joked to lighten the mood, and the others save for Maze gave awkward laughs. Then after a few moments of silence Ken muttered an incantation and sent a light orb ahead, illuminating the passage, and once it was seen it was clear he nodded to the others. And then they all began traveling into the unknown…

Many Hours Later Into the Depths

It had felt like days as the passage seemed so deep it was almost like going into hell itself. But Kin pressed on and then he sighed in relief as he saw they had finally reached another entryway. Then he sent another orb of light into the room and immediately the first thing he noticed was that the room was immense in size for there were still shadows everywhere for what seemed like miles.

He gulped as they entered the room fighting the chill down their spines. He then cast another spell making the staff glow bright, however with a supplementary spell it did not hurt their eyes despite the brightness as they wandered in the immense room.

They stopped as they saw something that caused them to pause in dread, as they spotted a massive skeleton that was easily the size of a medium tower. It was clutching a club and a banner. Maze stepped forward to look at the Banner, and then he blew on it clearing the dust. He gasped audibly much to Kin's surprise who had known the man to be stoic and not affected by much.

"What is it Maze?" He asked as he took a look at the banner himself and it didn't seem like anything that remarkable. It was all black save for a white circle that contained a symbol of a spider with a black web in the white circle. Maze, however, was in shock shaking uncontrollably and he then looked around, casting his own orb of light. And then he screamed in the tower as he saw a coffin that looked like it had recently been opened.

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOO" He screamed in pure horror and then began to run. His insect soldiers running with him and then a massive shadow came out of nowhere and swept through the men and the bugs smearing them into the ground. Maze was sent crashing into Kin who briefly lost his glasses and then as he fumbled around for them.

He heard Maze shouting incantations in his native tongue, and he knew Maze was throwing Talismans trying to fight whatever it was that had easily slaughtered their men. But then he stopped for some reason, and as Kin finally found his glasses he heard a soft thud. He stood up clutching Olga's staff like a lifeline, as his vision adjusted to the darkness.

He finally managed to catch sight of his ally, and it was a bizarre sight to him. Maze was kneeling on the ground. "Oh great Demon Lord Kumokami spare my life, I beg of you and I will serve you loyally like no other" Maze was practically broken down choking on his sobs. As if in response another massive shadow struck through Maze's chest.

And then Kin could only shake as Maze's body was scraped along the floor painfully his shrieks echoing through the ground as he was grounded into a bloody smear. Ken then finally looked up, and he then pissed himself as he saw that the shadow was part of something much bigger.

"By the goddesses no no no no" He then began chanting a spell in vain as what loomed over him was a giant spider all white and it was the size of the very castle they were in. And then as it's head peered down towards Kin. He fired off his massive spell, pouring all his mana into it.

And then the spider who Maze had called Kumokami, opened all eight of its blood red eyes. They glowed and then his spell was reduced to nothing. And Kin Screamed as the staff was obliterated, and he was forced onto the ground making a crater all his bones snapping as the gravity increased around him.

 _This isn't just some spider it's_ His thoughts, however, stopped there as whatever the spider was doing to him that was clearly magic. Kin could no longer think and as his flesh began to writhe and rot. And his body became flatter by the second. And finally his eyes peeled away. But even then he kept feeling pain up until the end.

The Massive spider then seemingly tilted its head, as it then opened its terrifying maw. And then the blood smears it had made from men and insect alike turned into a fine mist and was absorbed into it. Then it shrunk several sizes and once it was seemingly content with it's smaller size it scurried up the passageway.

What followed next were horrific screams as Kumokami slaughtered each and every being in his domain, feeding on their essence restoring himself after eons of slumbering.

Hours Later

With the last being dead, a great black cacoon was all that remained, and then it peeled away. And out stepped a tall naked man with pale white skin, hair blacker than the void itself, and his face had an oddly beautiful quality to it. Though his eight spider-like eyes were a deep unsettling blood red. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his body.

He then wandered the halls of his old home, sneering as he saw the ugly banners of Kuroinu. And with a glare, they all turned to ashes. He then sensed something in his castle, something that hadn't been there before. He followed it and then saw a massive glowing crystal that was an otherworldly purple hue. He then reached out to it and effortlessly absorbed all its power.

And then put it to use roaring as the black castle shook and then it rose out of the ground higher than before. That was not all of it though, as more came out of the very earth itself revealing what was essentially a dark fortress and city.

And monsters all over the realm shivered in fright while others shivered in excitement for they knew their king had returned.

Kurokami exhaled as he pulled away from the crystal as it shattered into a fine power all its power gone. He then felt a buzzing sensation from the pants he had taken from Kin. He took out the communication crystal that had belonged to Kin. And then he listened as a deep voice boomed from within.

"KIN ANSWER ALREADY YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?!" From what memories Kurokami had absorbed from all intruders that had resided in his castle. He guessed this man on the other end was without a doubt the infamous Volt. Kurokami smiled and it was a chilling sight, as Volt kept screaming from the other end.

"Volt is it? You do not know me, but I must thank you for releasing me. Do not worry when I come for you pretender, your fate will be much more merciful then what awaits your allies and soon very soon we will meet." He then laughed as he crushed the crystal.

Then purple energy gathered in his hand, as silk flew out and then in a rapid faster than eye movement he clothed himself in fine robes with armor plating. Imbuing his threads with many magical properties that many enchanters would envy at the sheer level of the skill on display that would make even smiths cry in envy.

Oh yes, the demon lord had returned, and he already knew what he had in mind for Volt. After all, it was only fair to reward the man who raped the reincarnations of his beloved daughters no?

The Tavern

Volt could barely breathe, there was something different about the voice that had spoken on the other end of that line. It wasn't a deep booming voice, no it was a softer voice but despite that. It carried the weight of a true king and it's absolute nature instilled a knowledge that Volt desperately tried to deny.

He then threw the crystal across the room and stormed upstairs where some of his men had been using Celestine. "OUT!" He yelled as he yanked them off her, and then he lifted her up by her throat and slammed her into a wall. "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS DEMON LORD OR KING OR WHATEVER THE FUCK HE IS?!" He shouted, and Celestine looked at him with Pity.

"He is Kumokami and he once threatened to subjugate the world in a neverending darkness, when it took away the thing he loved most. And then two heroes, of the house Lavantine and Arcturus banded together with the goddesses his daughters to defeat him. But by breaking the seal that was meant to be intact by our virginities which also connected us to the power of the goddesses there is no hope of stopping him now." She stated, only for Volt to snarl.

"That's bullshit there has to be a way!" Volt denied the facts presented to him.

"You don't get it last time it took the entire world, and many heroes and gods. In truth the two goddesses who sealed him away were only able to as he didn't expect them to betray him. So what chance do you think you possess?" Even as she said that a dark aura pressed against the entire country, surrounding it on all sides. Volt saw this dark purple aura from outside, that darkened the sky to a pitch black color yet there was still light everywhere. At that moment he knew they were trapped….

 **A/N: And that's the one shot, leave your thoughts and reviews, and if you like it and want to see it continue to let me know. Otherwise just be honest.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will be honest never expected to have so many likes! But here we go, the story you guys wanted.**

Kumokami sat on his throne his eight crimson eyes closed, as he rested his head lazily against his right hand. _It won't be long till they arrive_. He thought to himself as he pondered the situation at hand. There was no doubt that the descendents of his subjects in the area Olga had ruled over for a century. They had become nothing but the lowest of trash.

Even as those smart enough to heed his call and return back to the realm through the barrier no mere humans could cross. He still detected unsatisfactory results in his subjects, they were weak, so easy to fall to their lustful desires, and overall they were worthless in his eyes.

Thudding noises soon sounded in his throne room, as a knight stepped in with the blackest full plate armor. His visor only glowed red, showing nothing of the face that lay beneath. The knight then kneeled before it's lord. "Everything is proceeding as you have predicted Lord Kumokami." The Knight stated his voice warped with dark magic, as Kumokami had seen him fit enough to be his champion so he blessed him with his powerful magic.

"Excellent and my furies, how goes their process?" He asked tapping his deadly sharp claws on the red throne.

"The process is going well my lord, though if I may speak my mind Lord Kumokami?" The Dark Knight asked and to his credit despite the overwhelming dread most men would feel in the presence of the Demon Lord he did not stutter or shake.

"You are granted the right to speak my Knight." Kumokami said with a wave of his left hand, as he opened two of his eight eyes staring right at the knight. This way the knight would be fully able to speak his intent, unable to hide any truth or hidden thoughts.

"I am grateful for your mercy in sparing the women, but my lord must we bring them into battle? After everything they have gone through?" The Knight questioned, as his thoughts wandered elsewhere. Kumokami sighed at this and the Knight knew that at any moment his dark lord could strike him down without a thought and feel no remorse doing so.

"That is precisely why they must fight. And you forget my Knight, I gave them the choice to stay or fight. If they wanted to stay and lay down waiting for the war to be over it was their choice. I did not force anything upon them." Kumokami pointed out rationally. The Black Knight nodded his head. _The Lord is right. Still... I wish they had chosen to recover_.

The Dark Lord continued to stare at the Knight. "Though if your worried about whether they will survive the process my dear knight, then I only say this." The Dark Lord brought the knight out of his thoughts as he stood up. "When I stared into their eyes seeing past all the mental trauma, and magical influence inflicted upon them. In those eyes much as I saw in yours I saw a resolve that was worthy of sparing them. And all I have done is offered them the means to become stronger and thus gain retribution the retribution they so rightfully deserve." He stated effortlessly.

"I understand, now my lord. Forgive my insolence." The Knight said reverently as he put his head to the ground bowing deeply. He was like that until a hand rested on his shoulder, he gasped at the touch as he never would have expected the Dark King to place a hand on him.

"Stand my Knight and continue to fight for me like you pledged. And remember those women are just as willing to die for what they believe in as are you." Kumokami's soft but commanding voice rang through the Knight's body filling it with even greater resolve than before.

"Aye my lord." He stood up putting his right fist to his own chest in salute to his great lord. Kumokami nodded to him, and then gave a dismissing wave. The Knight then nodded back, and walked back down the hallways of the giant castle guarding his lords domain.

He could hear screams of agony from the desination he was approaching. Their screams were painful, but they had made the choice. And if they survived they would be much stronger than before. As for the rest of the women that Lord Kumokami deemed not strong enough to become Furies, they were still to be trained just not the same degree as the furies, seeing as they wouldn't be able to survive the rigorous training. His mind flashed back to when Lord Kumokami explained the fury process to him.

Lord Kumokami said that in a time long ago, magic was far more abundant. It shaped the very world but for some reason to his lack of knowledge it had lessened, and Olga didn't help by hoarding the energy in her land all to herself; effectively cripplng her own army. That wouldn't be an issue now as, by using part of his own power to transform them into something stronger, they would change into furies. However their body naturally fights it, so not many were capable of surviving.

The Black Knight then opened the doors, and he saw some women laying on the ground in agony clutching their stomachs. Among them stood a tall dark woman with skin the color of red, she was an oni with three horns, her face was beautfiul with an oval shape, and her lips were full. And though she was tall and muscular she still had a great body, and her chest often drew attention from wandering eyes as it easily dwarfed most others. The Only woman he knew that could match her bust size was Celestine. Her hair was snow white reaching down to the middle of her back. She was currently wearing a modest blue kimono with sakura flowers on it. She opened her gleaming golden eyes as she stared at The Black Knight.

"How many have survived the process?" He asked her as he noticed some bodies wrapped in sheets on the other side of the room. The Oni woman snorted as she considered his question and waited a few more moments before another woman died from the process being too much for her.

"That is the last of the ones who died. Of the twenty women Lord Kumokami deemed worthy to partake of a sample of his power, only ten have survived and that is truly a surprise to me. Didn't think humans had that kind of strength to hold in Lord Kumokami's blood." The Oni said in a honest tone. Like the Knight, she wasn't bothered by the stench of death that hung throughout the room.

"It is not that humans lack strength in body, but rather they lack the strength of will that is needed to stand in the face of such overwhelming dark power. So these women how long will it take before they change?" The Black Knight asked, curious. The Oni put down the goblet that the women had drank from, an ornate silver goblet with Lord Kumokami's symbol. The King had poured his own blood into it to let them partake of a small sample of his essence.

"It will take months for them to fully acclimate. If you want a specific time range, it will take five months." She stated the facts crisply. _Lady Akeiro is an interesting woman, she says that she is descended from a clan of oni who in eons past pledged their eternal loyalty to Kumokami. I wonder if she hates the two oni from her tribe who robbed Kaguya of her virginity?_ The Loyal knight thought to himself.

"Lady Akeiro may I ask you something?" The Black Knight asked her, and she raised an eyebrow. And then shrugged her broad shoulders.

"So long as you don't ask to sleep with me little man. The only one that I consider worthy of that honor is Lord Kumokami himself if he asked me to." She said with a teasing grin showing off her fangs, and she then laughed as the Black Knight shook his head clearly embarrassed by her teasing. Akeiro wished she could see the embarassed blush that was sure to be on the man's face.

"N-No that isn't what I wanted to ask." He said a bit flustered. After all he wouldn't deny Lady Akeira was beautiful. But he wouldn't sleep with her, his heart after all belonged to another woman. "Either way um, back to my actual question. What do you think Lord Kumokami is doing by calling back all the monsters?" He asked curious. So far the demon lord had sent out many signals reaching to even lands the knight had never heard of, and monsters from all over were answering the call. But why call back the ones who had occupied this land for generations?

"Isn't it obvious? Then again you were once human until recently, so you can be forgiven for not knowing." She sighed as she cleaned up the goblet, and then whistled as the other doors opened. And in walked towering Orcs, but they weren't like the orcs that Eostia had fought for so long. Where the Orcs who had served Olga were crude, and barbaric. There was only word that would fit these Orcs called in from the other lands. They were warriors. Clad in armor that was savage and brutal but it was efficient, and got the job done.

Without a word they picked up the corpses, while the leader of them a pale white orc with red eyes approached the women who had survived. He carried with him bundles of blankets, and draped them over the women. He locked eyes with the Black Knight.

"Hmm Silver Tusk mind answering the Black Knight's question?" Lady Akeira stated to him as she adjusted her Kimono. Silver Tusk, so named for in his many wars as leader of the orcs, having made examples of his enemies grinding their weapons and bones and forged them anew into tusks adorning his armor, and weaved them into the plating.

"Hmm which question did the lord's champion have?" His voice was a rough one, for the chief was old but wise. He was only taller than Lady Akeira by a few inches, while both still towered over the average sized formerly human Black Knight. He was bald though his face was covered in scars. One in particular showed a chunk of his hawkish like nose missing. His tusks in his mouth were long about a foot long each, and they were worn carved with the symbols of his tribe honoring those who had come before.

"He wonders why, with all the old oaths of loyalty that the lord has called in, why would the lord still call those who betrayed Olga?" She stated, and Silver Tusk blinked a few times and if the Black Knight didn't know any better, he might have thought the elder orc chief was confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Silver Tusk asked the same question to Lady Akeira who simply shrugged her shoulders. The Orc then nodded in understanding before turning his head back to look at the Black Knight. "The answer is simple Champion, the lord intends to kill." He stated much to the Black Knight's shock. However as horrifying as it sounded, with so many beasts converging under one leader, he could see the reasoning behind it.

"I understand." He said to them, and they nodded in approval. The women who were now furies walked out of the room, and soon Silver Tusk, and Lady Akeira followed them out. Leaving the Black Knight alone with his thoughts. Comparing the Monsters under Olga, to these other creatures the dark lord had called forth, they are beyond weak. The Orcs led by Silver Tusk aren't baseless animals only consumed by lust, they are honorable, strong and smart.

He stood there for a few moments longer before deciding to head to the armory, so he could continue training the other women and furies in the art of swordsmanship. As he walked, the knight began to think back on his life so far. All his life he had been surrounded by Knights, but his illness prevented him from fighting alongside them, so he became a scholar. But even without the body required, the knight still had the mind of a knight. He knew their fighting styles and strategies. He was forever grateful to Lord Kumokami for curing him of his eak body and granting him greater knowledge. In only a few weeks, he had more prowess with the blade than any being alive thanks to Lord Kumokami.

 **The Area outside the The Webbed Fortress**

Footsteps sounded as the brown skinned orcs, minotaurs, imps, goblins, and some oni stood miles away from the massive dark fortress. One of those orcs with red eyes looked at the imposing structure. The Orc scoffed as he felt little hands on his thighs, and he looked at the pet he had stolen from Volt.

Chloe's eyes were vacant and drool pooled down her mouth. Even if she couldn't speak, she was clearly begging for his big strong dick. He chuckled as he slapped her aside. "It isn't time for that yet slut, for now we must answer the master's call." He said with a scoff as Chloe was knocked out from the force of his slap. They all knew Volt was screwed, just like Olga had been screwed. He couldn't help but drool at the thought of Olga, with those luscious curves of hers and giant tits of hers.

He was however shaken out of his stupor, as a goblin ran up to him panting. "Sir a man is approaching." The lead Orc blinked, confused by this statement. _I expected him to meet me with a host. He must think he can handle all of us alone, bah whatever so long as his pay is good I don't give a fuck about what he thinks_. But as the man got closer, he saw the man was carrying something covered in black cloth.

Kumokami opened his eight eyes, and a wave of dread washed over the monsters. All ten thousand of them that had answered his call. There were still some inside the kingdoms who hadn't come when called, but nor were they allied with Volt anymore. Instead they had taken up parts of the land deeming themselves kings. _They will be dealt with later_ Kumokami mentally declared. And though the monsters couldn't hear his thoughts they were instinctively more frightened than they had been previously. Their fight-or-flight reflex fully in the flight action but were unable to in the presence of the Dark King. The Fear increased when they spotted eight other creatures not far from him.

While Kumokami was still walking to the monster army, on the battlements of the webbed fortress the Black Knight watched in rapt attention. "Hmm watching our lord?" Lady Akeira asked slapping him on the shoulder like a comrade in arms. He nodded, and then stepped away as Lord Silver Tusk, and the other five generals joined them. Or as Lord Kumokami called them, the eight legs of the spider. He is the head, and the eight armies are his body.

"Can you blame him? I mean Lord Kumokami is so sexy when he is showing off his prowess~." A moaning yawn came from Lady Karai. She was an alluring and mysterious corrupt kitsune from the same land that Kaguya and the Onis not affliated with Akeira came from. She had nine tails the same color as her bright purple hair, though the tips of them were red. She herself wore a low cut white kimono that did nothing to hide the amazing curves and large bust. And even through the modest kinomo one could make out her attention grabbing hips. Almost like a joke she wore a pure white kitsune mask that covered her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her fox ears twiched happily as she looked at Kumokami even though he was far away, she could still feel his power. "Aww he is just so amazing~." She said putting her sleeved hands to her face in ectasy of the power flowing off her master.

"Ugh! If you could stop moaning every time you mention him that would be nice." The snort came courtesy of the Incubus; Lord Mugen. He had twelve dragon like horns each a foot long, his eyes were the darkest black, and he was around the same height as the Black Knight. His long red hair reached to his ankles, and he wore a medium drake scale armor. It's pauldrons were like that of lions, and on his chest plate was the symbol of a dragon swallowing the sun. He had no gloves having no need of them, as his hands were covered in natural scales and deadly sharp claws. Though the armor couldn't be seen right now due to his draconic like wings covering his body like a cape.

Karai snarled at him and looked like she was about to start a fight. Mugen grinned back, ready to fight. "Oy oy oy chill out." The two were then surrounded by walls that were made of slime. "Lord Kumokami would be furious if we fought over him." Spoke Lord Sumira, who was a humanoid slime with a defined body. Though he wore no clothing, yet was still modest not possessing any risqué body parts. Though the lack of facial features was a bit odd. He was a blue color that had a humming sound to his voice, as his body had a glow like a heartbeat due to the immense magical power that flowed inside him.

"I agree with our slime friend." A low female voice spoke up, and everyone stared at the robe whose shadows they could not see. Her name was Lady Aeira, and there was nothing beneath the robes. She had long ago given up her physical form, and became the master of all necromancers. She was considered one of the strongest dark mages in all the lands. The robes themselves seemed ancient which hinted that perhaps she had served long by Kumokami's side before the reincarnations as no one among the circle could translate the words etched into the cloak.

"Hmm." A low grunt came from the mostly quiet night elf assassin, Lady Va. Her purple skin, and white hair, and blood red eyes with no pupils made quite the foreign sight in these lands. And her beauty played no small role in it, what with her diamon-shape face, her full lips, and though she was quite flat in the chest department. Her long legs, and the way her leather armor hugged them was quite enough for most people.

The Black Knight knew he that had much to live up to, so that he could one day be worthy of standing alongside them. _To think even though they were in different corners of the earth, Lord Kumokami was able to create portals for them to this fortress allowing them to be here in weeks rather than months_.

"Well while you have been bickering, Lord Kumokami has finally reached his destination." Akeira stated. Everyone then looked back down at the field where Lord Kumokami was.

 **The Field**

Kumokami stared down the orcs as he then with a flourish unwrapped the black cloth around the object. They were all confused as it turned out to be a massive hourglass filled with blood red sand. He then slammed the object into the ground, but, oddly enough sand did not yet start going into the bottom of the glass. "All of you are completely worthless and unfit to even be in my gaze. However the blood of the noble army that once served me in these very lands still flows in your blood. So rather than completely wipe you from existence, there will be one chance. Those who survive the culling for three days, and three nights will be given the chance to redeem themselves. Those who die well you get the picture no?" He stated coldy.

Even though most of the monsters towered over Kumokami and his humanoid form, they all felt infintely smaller than him. Still, some goblins recklessly and foolishly charged at the man. They didn't even get within striking distance before they were reduced to ashes. Then arrows of black fire flew past the barrier. With just a blink of one of his eight eyes, he had driven the goblin race into extinction.

"Should you interrupt me again, I will not grant you an instant death but rather a slow and agonizing death. Case in point." He clapped his hands together as massive purple flames with dark centers soared from behind him up into the sky, and the ground itself shook. And out rose all the people he had killed in the castle, but they weren't in their normal physical forms anymore. Instead it was their writhing spirits impaled on long spears. One that stood out in particular was the mage of the Kuroinu forces. Kin who was writhing in pain as he constantly rotted and regenerated, the process being every bit as painful as it looked.

Among those spirits two were missing, Maze and Hicks. Hicks had stayed at the stairwell to stand guard, and when he saw that massive spider leg, he had run with all haste escaping in time. As for Maze he had transferred his soul elsewhere before Kumokami had absorbed the others.

"I will grant one last mercy. In this battle I will not use Magic or my items. Instead I will kill you with my own hands." He said as the fires faded, and the spirits went back into the ground. He then stripped off his armor plating then his robes leaving him only in black slacks much to the enjoyment of his female generals save for the night elf, and the necromancer.

Even the monsters and demons could see that he had a face fit for someone of royalty and his body, though pale, was flawless and had muscles in all the right places that fit a warrior that had seen his fair share of battles. The only abnormality was a scar at the center of his chest. He then slammed his hand on the top of the hour glass, and then the sand began falling to the bottom. The killing spree had officially begun and it would start with the one orc who had claimed ownership of Cloe. Barely managing to get over his fear of what he had just witnessed, the leader of the army blindly charged the demon lord.

And then it was like the demon lord was made of water, he seemingly flowed around the orc leader. The Orc blinked and then there was a sickening sound of all his bones crushing. His mind had finally caught up with his injuries, and then he finally realized he had been looking at the demon lord behind him due to his neck being twisted around. The light then faded out of his red eyes as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

The Second those eight red eyes turned on the rest of the monsters and demons. They knew, deep within their pea brained heads, that they were fucked. Narrowing his crimson orbs, Kumokmi rushed the rest of the beast army.

 **The Webbed Fortress**

"Astounding even without magic he is so intimidating." The Black Knight stated in stunned awe as he stepped back from the battlements. If he didn't have the helmet on, you would see his utter shock as he watched his lord decimate the enemy with such ease and grace. His body was an unstoppable weapon.

"Of course he is. After all, long before he was the demon lord, he was quite the warrior." Lady Akeira stated much to the Black Knight's curiousity.

"Really? He didn't tell me that." He said in honesty, to which he was clapped on the shoulder by Silver Tusk.

"The past is not easy to talk about for there is much pain there. Gather around comrade, and we shall tell you the tale of Kumokami." Soon a fire was set up, even as Kumokami was down on the ground slaugtering countless monsters. Hours have passed since the beginning and the sky has darkened, making it the perfect setting for a tale around the fire.

"As you know Kumokami is the father of the goddesses Celestine and Olga were reincarnated from." Lady Karai stated. "But you have to wonder: How can this be when our great lord doesn't possess the same traits as all of his reincarnated daughters?" She asked with a light giggle, knowing the answer.

"Quite simply. He was an elf before he rose to power. With this massive increase in power, our lords body changed in many ways to house his newfound awesome power. He was no longer a pure elf by the end of it." Lady Va said as she flexed her purple fingers.

"But before all that he was devoted husband, and loyal warrior to the one true god of this world. Before there were demons, and monsters. There were simply horrors. These horrors would drive even the sanest man alive just by looking at them. But not our lord. Even before he was our master, he was a great man with a will none possessed." Silver Tusk stated in reverence of the only man he would ever serve.

"Then his god abandoned him. His wife, and his other children were slayed by the dark gods. Save for the other two survivors, his daughters that would later become the goddesses. His grief turned into rage, and he vowed revenge against the one supposed true god that he had served without question. Only for that god to abandon him when he needed him the most." Lady Akeira said solemnly at the tragic past of her lord.

"Before he could take revenge on the god he had followed. His rage was set on the dark gods that took his wife and children from him. The first one he killed was a spider like being. As it died by his hand it had bit him with poison, and in return he devoured it's corpse. That was what started the change in our lord. From there he hunted down every single dark god in his wake. After the titanic battles their blood seeped into the land, and the people were changed into what eventually led to us." Lord Mugen stated looking around the entire circle.

"We took up his banner, also fed up with the one true god of this world. We rallied, and fought a war against the heavens. Just as we were at the gates of heavn, the ultimate betrayal to our lord happened. His surviving two daughters cut him down. Why? We can't say. There are theories though. One daughter, we think, did it to save the lives of the world as she believed her father's ambitions would destroy it." Lord Sumira said as he jiggled about up and down.

"And the other supposedly did it because she wanted her father's power for herself." Lady Aeira spoke bluntly. The Black Knight was able to guess which daughter wanted what. Soon they began sharing other tales, and as the time passed by the generals became just a bit closer as comrades.

 **The Field**

And then the last drop of blood red sand fell to the bottom of the hour glass. Kumokami stood there looking at the remains of the army that he had fought. Of the ten thousand that had answered his call, only three remained alive. One of them being the half dark elf cloe, her blonde hair drenched in sweat as she clutched her left arm with a wince. The other two beings that were still alive was a small orc teenager, and a very old imp with a white beard.

"I am impressed, truly I am. You three are commendable. And ah Chloe I heard much about you. You served the reincarnation of my daughter to best of your ability. But your greatest weakness is your temper. We will have to work on that." Chloe blinked as a bit of light came back to her red eyes. _Queen Olga's Father?_ She then bowed to him, hoping beyond hope that he didn't strike her down.

"At ease Chloe." Kumokami stated and she looked up at him with tears flowing down her face.

"Will you please save my Queen?" She asked, her voice on the edge of breaking. Kumokami sighed as his hand glowed purple, and then a cloak covered the naked Chloe. He then stood before her, and then put a hand on her shoulder gripping it as he pulled her to her feet.

"We will save her, though she will no longer be Queen as she must earn that right once again. If you still wish to serve her you may. However I have an offer for you." He stated, and Chloe blinked and then looked at him wondering just what he had to say. "Become one of my Furies, by taking a portion of my power you will be one of the strongest soldiers in my army. As a result you will more than have the strength to save Olga yourself." He explained.

"What must I do in return?" She asked wary of him. Even though he had saved her life she wouldn't be going around trusting any other men. If Kumokami didn't tell her that he was Lady Olga's father, along with her having all of her mind, she would have tried to cut off his balls.

"The Process the makes a fury is not for the faint of heart. It may well end up killing you, but all you need to do is survive." Kumokami stated looking in her eye seeing her emotions play out. He wasn't surprised in the slightest. In the end, she chose to be strong in order to save Olga. A look of determination etching itself onto her face. _Hmm it seems I made the right choice repairing her mind in that three day interval_. He then let go of her shoulder, and turned to the other two.

"I would like to know the names of those who were smart and strong enough to survive the battle." He said, all eight eyes locked on the silent two. The two gulped as they couldn't help but look at the mountain of corpses Kumokami had made from the former monster army.

"My name is Orik." The Orc teenager said shakily bowing to the demon lord. She was still greatly intimidated by the man who destroyed an entire army without a single scratch.

The elderly imp next to her holding his staff stepped forward as well, and bowed. "And my name is Shin." The Imp rasped out, and then broke out into a coughing fit.

Chloe wrinkled her nose at the state of them. They didn't seem impressive to her. A chill ran down her spine and then she looked at the source; Kumokami staring at her coldly. She quicklly apologized to him by bowing her head. _Damn it! How humilating! I embarrassed myself in front of Lady Olga's father. Plus those two somehow survived_. She chastised herself.

"Chloe do you know why Olga was defeated so easily?" Kumokami stated making her raise her head. The other two looked at him in rapt attention. After a few moments of silence he began speaking again. "The reason she lost is because she looked down at her enemies, she forgot one of the many lessons I taught her in her first life. Power is like stairs, you can rise to the top, but if you make a mistake for even a moment you can just as easily fall back to the bottom of the stairs. Never let your steps grow complacent child, and never think yourself above others." Kumokami stated, and then he turned around putting on his clothes and armor again.

Chloe, Orik, and Shin paused as they pondered his words. _I see what he means, even though I thought myself stronger than humans. They still managed to defeat me and twist my mind to a point I even raped Lady Olga myself. I was arrogant._ She then heard footsteps behind her as Orik and Shin bowed to her.

"LADY CHLOE WE HUMBLY BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS IN OUR FAILURE TO STAY LOYAL TO QUEEN OLGA. IF YOU WISH TO YOU MAY TAKE OUR LIVES!" They kneeled before her. Chloe's eyes widened at the change in these monsters. NEVER in her life would she expect any monster to bow to her unelss she was beating them. She then smiled however and touched them both on their shoulders.

"You are forgiven, so please stand with me. And then we can save Olga together." She smiled at them, and the two monsters cried tears of joy. Then they stood, and then walked after Kumokami together.

 **The Webbed Fortress**

After a few days, Chloe had gone through the Fury Ritual. She had survived despite the immense pain, and her body now bared demonic writings. Her ears were longer than even Olga's own ears. But she also had a new set of clothes, and they fit her snugly like a glove. They were less revealing but still light enough to give her room to move around without impeding her in any way.

She walked through the fortress and was headed to the war room along with the other generals, and her two companions Orik and Shin. As they entered, Kumokami looked up with his eight red eyes. She nodded to him, and took a seat.

"Now that the army has it's foundations. We shall spend a year making it a truly fearsome army." He stated to which Chloe grunted in dissasatisfaction but held her tongue, as she knew her lord had his reasons. "If you are worried about what will happen to the women, do not worry for I used the blood of all the monsters and demons I slaugtered as a form of blood magic. As we speak all the women that are still beyond the barrier are under my protection they cannot be harmed or raped." He said causing Chloe to sigh in relief.

"Why leave them there though?" The Black Knight asked.

Lord Mugen spoke up. "It is a strategy our lord has planned. These Kuroinu scum are predictable. If they cannot have their way with the women, they will waste their magical resources trying to break our great lord's mighty spell. And as they waste resources, they will eventually turn on each other. Which is why he also placed a spell of protection on Volt, and the conspirators. After all Our lord will still want them to suffer as long as possible before he snuffs them out." Lord Mugen stated with an air of certainty, and Chloe couldn't help but admire the general, along with Kumokami and the others at how far they had planned this out. The half dark-elf let a sadistic smile grace her lips at the thought of those damn dogs turning on each other.

"I understand." The Black Knight nodded in understanding to the plan.

"Good." Kumokami then slammed his right hand on the table. "One year from today we will take down that barrier from our land, leaving them still trapped. We will then launch across the nation of Eostia crushing those Kuroinu beneath our feet like their namesake. Make no mistake even though we are all supremely strong. it would be unwise to underestimate the enemy. I will defeat them, but I will do it in the way I think best understood?" He asked to which all his generals, Chloe, Orik, and Shin roared yes.

"Now go my loyal subjects, and prepare for the day." He waved them all out. And soon after they were all gone he reached under the wartable and pulled out an old portrait. He sighed with a sad/fond gleam in his crimson orbs as he gazed at the old sight. It was a picture of happier times with his whole family. Those were the old days and though he wished those days would come back. Those times were over. He then looked ahead at his map as he stared at it intently… He had some dogs to put down.

 **A/N: Hope you guys loved Chapter One. Please leave some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dang I am really really surprised that you guys like this. I will just have to keep improving my stuff. Also I will take this brief time to answer some questions.**

 **Great Celestial Dragon & Shadow Shogun Lord: Thank you for your ideas. About the orcs, and it's not just orcs I am borrowing quite a few more things from various other media, and I will probably try to work in some twists and turns.**

 **StrikeTheBlood: Thank You!**

 **Abyss King: Not really sure how to answer the question on his Morality. What I can say is right now he has the goal of making the kuroinu suffer.**

 **Feoh (Two Days after the Barrier Went Up)**

Hicks woke up with a gasp. He was in a bed at one of the fortress cities Feoh. This had been the first place that they took down. That princess Alicia had made it too easy for them. Perhaps if she hadn't given up so easily maybe Kuroinu wouldn't have won as easy as they did. Hicks got up out of bed hungry and thirsty, he wiped the drool from his mouth. Putting on his worn vest and pants, he then walked to the door opening it.

He looked around seeing no one around, he mumbled to himself in annoyance. The man then walked through the halls looking for someone. He didn't have long to look as he saw Volt outside through a open archway; The commander was looking at the large barrier with a look of absolute rage and contempt.

"Who do I have to fuck around here to get my belly full?" Kin yawned as he walked next to Volt. However, the commander was surprisingly quiet. Hicks blinked confused by Volt's behavior. Usually Volt would laugh at his jokes. "Umm Volt hello?" Hicks asked with a nervous chuckle, a little worried about his leader.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Volt asked clutching the stone balcony beneath his hands, with such force that cracks began to appear. He gritted his teeth and even from a distance, Hicks could hear the grinding. "We won! We had those bitches where we wanted them!" Volt said and then he yelled punching the balcony; shattering the ledge. Hicks would have fallen over, had he not leaped back in time.

Hicks was at a loss for words, his usually quick wit gone at the moment. _I have never seen Volt so pissed off. Usually whenever there was a setback, he would just laugh it off._ Hicks began to sweat before calming himself with a deep sigh and slicking his brown hair back. Soon he heard clanking footsteps behind him and then the rest of the conspirators were there.

"What is the meaning of calling me here Volt?" Beasley griped panting a little, his shirt was a little untucked. "I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my session with Alicia." He said wiping the sweat from his brow. Hicks had to admit he didn't much like the minister. _He is fat and old and those beady little eyes,_ Hicks thought in disgust. Beasley didn't help his image much by wiping out some food left in his grey beard. He was also missing his hat, which showed off his greasy grey hair.

"If you cannot see the purple barrier that has trapped us. Then you are a damn fool." The harsh voice of the former hero Glave spoke up. _This guy on the other hand is a badass_. Kin thought with a grin, after all when Glave joined their side, the war was an easy victory for them as the shield princesses never expected such a well-respected officer in their ranks to betray them.

"So Glave how goes your efforts with Claudia?" Hicks asked in good jest. Glave looked at him all serious before bursting into laughter. Hicks then joined the laughter, knowing that Glave had broken the bitch a long time ago, and soon even Beasley began laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Volt roared making them become quiet. He inhaled and exhaled for a bit, still looking at the barrier with contempt and a little bit of fear. "That barrier hasn't fallen to anything. Kin is dead and most of our monster army has abandoned us." Volt turned around staring at his men. Hicks flinched as he recognized that look in Volt's eyes. _It's the same look he had when we started this whole thing, but back then he had confidence and charisma_. Hicks resisted the urge to gulp, for Volt's eyes had an almost mad quality in them.

"In other words we should expect an invasion." Glave said nodding his head. The sun gleamed somewhat off his balding head, though Hicks wondered how he still had those spiky hair going off into directions. _At least the dude can still rock that mustache_ , Hicks thought with a shrug.

"Any word from that Shamuhaza fellow?" Beasley asked sweating more now, fearing that all they had worked for would come crumbling down and he would lose such a good slave like Alicia.

"He goes by the name Maze now. But no we haven't heard anything from him, other than that he is alive back in Thorn." Glave answered the question.

"Well I am sure he will be here anyday to help out with taking down that barrier. And then we can kick this so called demon lord's ass right Volt?" Hicks said turning to Volt. Volt however didn't answer, instead he seemed to be quiet for a bit.

"Get all the men you can. And tonight we will have an orgy! If this asshole thinks he can stop the sex empire, then he has another thing coming!" Volt said with the charisma in his voice. And Hicks nodded running off to tell the men. But in the back of his mind he thought to himself. _Volt is faking it, sure he is acting tough but I can tell he is scared shitless._ Hicks gritted his teeth and a look of anger came across his face. _I did not escape death back in that hell from that monster, just to die under a mad man!_ The wheels in Hicks head began turning.

 **Three Months Later**

 **In the Plains between Rad and Ansur**

Hicks adjusted his vest yet again, wiping the blood off of it. "DAMN IT!" He flipped a table over and it landed on the corpse of the latest dead mage. _Another failure! None of these bastards have been able to break the damn blood magic!_ Hicks then looked at the brand, which was in the shape of a spider on his wrist. It constantly bled against his tan skin, and yet it never got infected.

"What's the matter Hicks? Your leash getting too short?" A feminine raspy voice called out from her cage. The chained up Maia smirked weakly at Hicks, greatly enjoying the smug look he usually had wiped off his face. Hicks snarled at her before marching out of the tent. _With no way to fuck or hurt them, we have had to resort to chaining them up_. Well what little women they could chain up, some had actually gotten bold, seeing as their physical torture was gone. They then fought back and to the shock of all Kuroinu, they couldn't be harmed in any way save starvation.

A messenger then ran up to Hicks, panting as he did so. "Sir we have scouted like you said. And still no sign of the other forces." He said with a salute to which Hicks spat out on the ground.

"All right get back to them and tell them to keep watching." He said to the messenger and then headed through his encampment. He really needed a goddamn drink to wash down his frustrations. As he entered the tavern tent, he saw some of his men in bandages. He grimaced at that, mostly because he needed able fighters to resist everyone else. As he sat down waiting for beer to come to, one of his men began muttering to himself.

"Those fucking insects man, they make those fucking creepy sounds." He shuddered. Hicks pretty much agreed with him there. Those insects belonging to Maze were creepy fuckers. _Despite the protection spell on the women, he somehow still has a shit ton. And those things are fast and durable_. They also had acidic blood that made them truly annoying to kill, as the acidic blood would melt whoever killed one. _Yet when that damn spider killed one, the acid blood did nothing to it's leg._ Maze thought back to that event with a shudder.

That was how the fracturing had begun. Maze had declared that he was no longer associated with Kuroinu. And declared war on them. At first they managed to hold out against his forces, but then when the insects began dragging off men. More began to appear and it became horrificly clear where Maze was getting his abomination supply.

But as hard as it was to believe things only got worse from there. One of their other allies turned on them next. _That bitch Prim*_. Hicks thought of that smug as hell smirk on her face, as she gathered up fanatical women to war against them. Soon they had been surrounded on all sides, but when Volt didn't die in battle. Well rumors began spreading among the mercs, that Volt had made some deal with the Demon Lord.

After that Volt got worse, began madly raving to himself. He even wanted to kill Celestine, but was unable to. Without a leader to unite them all, plus the remaining monsters taking Olga and Ruu Ruu from them. Which showed how weak they had gotten, then it all fell apart like a house of cards.

Hicks gathered what men looked up to him, and fled to the plains. The plan was to hoard the animals and crops there, as a way to hold out among the others. Beasley took Alicia and other women back with him to Rad. And while Kin hated the man, he had to admit Beasley was a little cunning as he had supply routes with most of the warring factions. Plus, when you considered his favor among the nobility, it seemed like if Beasely somehow survived this, the fat bastard would become a new king.

But he had opposition in the way of Glave. Many knights flocked to his banner, the proud name of Lavantine. _Granted it's not a proud name, since he is no damn better than the rest of us_. Hicks thought in derision how Glave had announced it. He had stated that he would return Eostia to it's glory, and slay the demon lord. Supposedly in the past one of his ancestors was one of the great heroes, who helped the goddess against the demon lord**. Hicks sighed as he finally got a flask of beer, and he didn't get much. _Damn it! At this rate we will run out of all the beer, before the year is out._ His original plan to harvest the crops and animals, hadn't turned out like he had hoped.

Every day they had to watch out for all the other factions. Turns out they had picked the most fertile land, and everyone wanted it. Hicks hated the scenario they were all in. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 **Rad**

Beasley laughed as he listened to a funny story from one of his noble friends. As they chatted and spun around tales, Beasley held out his wine glass. "Alicia refill my glass." He called out to her leering, as the naked beauty with her long blonde hair. Her gorgeous purple eyes, and collar stared at him in contempt. However she obeyed filling his glass up with a fine red wine. _Ha ha ha ha, how easy it was to manipulate her. Sure I cannot fondle her body, or rape her. However I can threathen to not feed her subjects, and she obeys my whims like a good pet. When this whole situation blows over, and that spell wears off she will return back to being my refined slut._ Beasely thought and were he not in company, that he was trying to keep impressed. He would have allowed himself to drool at the sight of her bending over, giving him a nice look at her perfect ass.

"So how goes talks with General Glave?" One of the nobles asked, before tearing into a large chunk of venison. He used a knife and fork to pry off chunks of meat. And then stuffed them into his face, juices running down his face in a disgusting way.

"The old fool still thinks he has a right to become king. But worry not my friends, in time he will come around to our side." Beasley let out a good natured laugh, and were it possible he would have slapped Alicia's fine ass. "Alicia sit down in my lap darling." He leered as he ordered her to. Alicia grimaced, but then let out a defeated sigh as she sat down in his lap. He was still pissed that he couldn't fuck her young pussy until that damn barrier was destroyed.

 **Ansur**

Prim laughed in mad glee as she kept whipping her new prisoner. Her followers cheering her on, as she kept whipping the man. Some of her whip cut off one of his fingers, and brutally tore off some flesh. She then kicked his face in with her high heels. "Go ahead, and give this worthless maggot to Maze." She said panting after many hours of beating the man into submission.

Her lady knights obeyed and dragged the unconsious man out leaving Prim alone to her thoughts. _Even though I so enjoy brutally beating them into pulps it does nothing for me. I want Alicia back so badly, to have her moaning beneath me._ Just the thought of Alicia screaming her name made Prim wet. And all the while her followers knew nothing about the corruption, that the kuroninu had done to their beloved princess.

She then straigthened out her frizzled hair, after all she needed to look nice to them. As she walked outside, she could hear the faint buzzing of the insect soldiers. Ever since her alliance with Maze, that was based on a deal. The deal being so long as Maze didn't imprison them, then she would in turn deliver any captured men to him.

And given how their two cities were so close, it made the alliance a strong convience. _Soon though, once our forces are strong enough. We will break that miserable old man Beasley, and then my darling Alicia you will be mine once again._ Prim so desperately wanted to touch herself, but right now she had a meeting to go to.

 **Thorn**

Maze hummed as he looked over his notes, the sounds of men screaming in the distance. As their bodies were violated to give rise to his grotesque monsters. _Surely once Lord Kumokami sees the mighty army I have made, then he will allow me to serve him with all my might. And together we will strike down God._ Maze laughed in mad glee, as he wrote more in his notes.

"Why do you even keep us around?" Kaguya asked from the bed she was chained to. Maze hummed as he momentarily stopped writing in his notes.

"Perhaps I do it in respect for when we were once students together." Maze commented. To which Kaguya silently closed her eyes, remembering better days.

 **Feoh and Ur**

The Monsters that held the two cities, looked at the barrier wondering when it would come down. "Doesn't help we can't see past it." The leader of these two armies said looking at the blasted thing. "And it blacks the very sky itself, meaning at some point all our crops will die." The Leader known as Ifrit Blackheart snorted in contempt. He was a fire demon from far off lands, who had come seeking glory.

Glory that would give enough of a reputation to become a greater demon lord. He wasn't too shabby with a decent height, with blue skin that was highlighed by his purple eyes. Though he was bald, and in place of facial hair he sported snake tattoos.

"So any luck on breaking the spell on Olga and Ruu Ruu?" He asked one of his shamans. The shaman was in question, a little annoying zombie pixie. It growled a seemingly incoherent series of mouth noises. But Ifrit could understand it to an extent, enough to know that yet again they had failed. He snarled at this outright humilation, it was supposed to be so simple. He left Mugen that arrogant Incubus and tried to strike out on his own. But all his efforts had been in vain. He sighed wondering, now that the demon lord has come, if he still had a chance of joining before he came and leveled the city to the ground.

 **Geofu**

Glave looked on as his soldiers trained rigorously. It had been a harrowing three months, but soon all would be right in the world. He then turned away satisfied as he went into the lower cells. He looked at Claudia, who sat against the wall with vacant eyes. _She has been this way ever since I told her Claus was dead, ah well. She is so broken, she will be easy to mold into my soldier_. He looked at her belly and ever since he had found out she was pregnant. It made it all worthwhile, after all with a strong heir to carry the great Lavantine name. All his deeds would be worth it plus history was written by the victors.

So after he defeated the demon lord, and everyone else. He could tell whatever story he wanted to, and with no one to oppose him; Who could say he was lying otherwise? He laughed as he opened the cell, and walked to continue his sessions with Claudia. While he couldn't rape her or physically harm her, it was all too easy to mess with her mind. Glave who had been a general for so long, adept at messing with his enemies. While also inspiring his allies, now used his charisma to warp Claudia's mind making her his perfect soldier.

 **Ken**

The once proud center of Eostia was a ghost tone. Ever since the day Celestine had been robbed of her sacred virginity, and the demon lord reawakened. It was considered a cursed place, even the very monsters who betrayed Volt stayed away from it in fear. Going deeper in the city past the wrecked buildings, and skeletons lining the street.

Volt was in the church as he howled at Celestine. "Bitch! BITCH! BITCH! I WILL MURDER YOU, YOUR FATHER AND YOUR SISTER! Then I will bring you all back just to rape you to death in front of that father of yours!" The once proud leader of the mercenary army was now completely insane in his fear of Kumokami coming for his head.

When everything had come crashing down around him, Volt for the first time in his life had nothing left to rely on. Celestine was only his due to the fact, he snuck away one night. He took to the abandoned city, and looting around for rations.

"Volt if you keep going down your path. It won't end well." Celestine said with a sad look in her eyes. For she truly felt sorrow for Volt as shee had seen his fte the second he raped her. Volt roared at her, and knocked away her water.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU BITCH! MY FATE IS MY OWN!" He said reaching for her hair, but was unable to do anything to her as a mini barrier repelled his hand. Volt threw another tantrum as he couldn't touch his favorite fuck-toy. The deranged man kept throwing things around the temple before knocking down the statue for the first incarnation of Celestine. "I won't die like a dog." He kept chanting to himself over and over again.

 **The Webbed Fortress**

It had been quite some time, since the armies had begun preparing for war. Everyday the sounds of metal clanking against each other. From the intense training of the armies, and the Orcs constructing their war machines. Kumokami also had them working on several projects, such as repairing parts of his castle.

Chloe sighed in relief as her day of training was over once again. _That damn Black Knight is running me ragged._ She thought in exhaustion, as she went into her room. She looked over at her two roommates, wondering how their day had gone.

Shin the elderly imp had changed a slight bit into his training under Aeira. Just a few months ago, he had been an elder near his grave. Now though he had less lines in his face, and stood a little straighter. He had once been bald save for his long white beard, but now he had a full head of gray hair. He had trimmed his beard to a nice pointy goatee, and he now wore robes with gold engravings that boosted his magical ability.

Orik on the other hand, the young female orc had been training with Silver Tusk. Her brown skin had changed to a light green color, and despite the bruises on her. She had begun to develop muscle definition, which was relatively nicer to the emancipated state she had been in when they first met. Orik had also begun to gain a little height, she was almost as tall as Chole now. Though Chloe found herself more envious of Orik's chest.

That and Orik was actually cute, with pouty lips. A heartshaped face, and silky red hair. The tusks in her mouth weren't as big as Silver Tusks, and her metallic silver eyes were a breath taking sight. Chloe waved to them as she jumped into her bed.

"Another rough day? Ms. Chloe?" Orik asked adjusting her chainmail hauberk. She wasn't currently wearing her heavy orcish armor, as she still had to build up her body. Otherwise it was all much too heavy for her to wear.

"That Black Knight is really something isn't he?" Shin commented as turned a page in the book Aeira had lent him. "He is truly dedicated to our Lord's cause." He commented, and then practiced a small spell on a candle. " _ **Ignis**_." He stated, and sweat came to his brow. He seemed to groan, and then exhaled in relief as he lit a candle.

"It's not just the Black Knight. Va is also tough on me. Says that my stealth is shabby." Chloe said in annoyance. She buried her head in her pillow, letting out a frustrated yell that was muffled by it.

"I can understand that. Lord Silver Tusk is quite blunt in his training." Orik said wincing as she flexed her left bicep. "But the training is paying off." She said trying to be optimistic.

"Aeira says I might be the worst student she has ever had." Shin said dejectedly, his imp ears drooping. Orik sweated as she clapped him on the back reassuringly.

"Aeira is probably the coldest of them." Orik pointed out with a nervous laugh. Hoping that Aeira wasn't watching them somehow.

"Truthfully though, the worst part for me." Chloe said taking her head from her pillow, and facing them. "Is the waiting itself. I know Olga is safe thanks to the spell, and yet I want to see her again so badly." Chloe said her eyes having a sad look. Then Orik and Shin looked at her.

"Well we will see her soon, don't you worry about that. Until then we gotta get stronger." Orik said flashing a grin flexing her muscles. And Shin managed to conjure a small flame in his hand. Chloe smiled back at them. _In such a short time, we have improved by leaps and bounds._ She knew they were going to win.

 **The Throne Room**

Kumokami sat with an impassive look on his face. More beings kept coming to answer his call. Jötunn, Yokai, Leviathans, even the Fairies had thrown in a few of their own. He listened to Puck impishly dance around, as he explained stuff.

"Lord Oberon sends his best wishes. But sadly he cannot fight by your side, a tad bit of family drama. You know how it is Lord Kumokami." Puck said with a flourish. Were it not for the translation spell Kumokami had in the throne, he would probably be annoyed by the actual rhyming the trickster was doing.

"Very well. So long as your forces and you realize that you work for me in this war. As it was in days long past." Kumokami said waving the trickster off. After a few more minutes, the beast men reprensatives came in. He was a tall Lizard Man, with shimmering iridescent scales. His pink tongue tasted the air before he began speaking.

"We the beast men of the continent Akos, came as your requested." He said bowing to the demon lord. Kumokami nodded, pleased to have another ally.

"Excellent." Kumokami said with a slight smirk. "Be sure to hand over your ingredients to the alchemists, and sorcerers." Kumokami then waved them off, and they left with a salute. And then next came in the red caps, a variation on the goblins. While he had slaugtered the eostian goblins into extinction, others elsewhere were less disgusting compared to the more noble species.

"It has been far too long Lord Kumokami." They bowed to him. Kumokami nodded to them and then waved to them to continue speaking. "The Goblin King says he is honored to fight by your side as his ancestor did so long ago. And if I may speak sir?" The Red Cap asked looking up at Kumokami.

"You may speak." Kumokami declared.

"It is good to return home." The Red Cap adjusted his bloodsoaked cap. Kumokami then waved him off, and then he was alone in his throne room for a few more moments. Soon more would be on their way, like the vampires. The Lich King, The Arachne, and many other creatures that had long ago sworn fealty to him.

And yet as he sat alone in his throne room. His thoughts wandered elsewhere, as he began to wonder about this new world. _Back then it was so simple…_ He then went quiet for a few hours. Then the Black Knight entered, after a brief discussion he sent him away. Then Chloe entered the room, and kneeled before him.

"At ease." He said and Chloe stood up. She looked at him in the eyes, and then sat on the ground. "Now then continue telling me more about this world." He said. _When I woke to this new world, I became aware of the vast difference. Now I listen to my subjects about how much the world has changed_.

"Well my mother she traveled back and forth between Olga and Celestine." Chloe picked up from the origins of her mother. "But then when things got hostile between the two, and the war broke out." Chloe's eyes closed as she remembered painful memories of her mother. "She was raped by human nobles, and then when I was born they raised me as a slave." She said shivering with disgust and anger at what those filthy humans did to her.

Kumokami stared impassive, his expression unreadable. _In a way I admire that about him. He doesn't pity me, or try to say he is sorry. Sure he is a bit cold, but I know he understands pain far better than anyone_. She then resumed her tale. "Some part of me wanted to hate them. As their fighting led to my mother's demise. But as time went on, I saw Olga actually cared. I then chose to hate humans for the beasts they were." Even now despite most of the training she had gone through, her anger was still a part of her. However thanks to Va and the others she had learned to turn it into strength. "From there I was trained under her, alongside her other loyal dark elf servants before things got worse." She then looked down at the floor. "To this day I still don't know what caused Olga and Celestine to fight each other." She admitted with some shame at not being able to help her lord anymore.

"That will just have to be something I ask them." Kumokami then looked at the skylight. Saw the darkening sky, and then waved Chloe off so she could go get some rest. After a while he began walking, and saw the hard work his armies were doing. Machines of war in mass, magic being traded across cultures, fighting techniques being compared.

"I must ask my lord. What will you do once the Kuroinu are grounded beneath your heel?" Aeira's disembodied voice asked him from behind.

The dark lord wasn't suprised by the suddeness of her question. "We will see." He stated simply much to her annoyance. She knew that her lord was contemplating the future beyond meager dogs. After a quick bow, she left him alone to his thoughts.

 **Eostia - One Year After the Demon Lord's awakening.**

It had been a full year since the demon lord had reawakened. The sky was always dark, but it never rained. Food supplies were dwindling, the armies were still at each other's throats. It was a dark time and yet things persisted, as the magic wielders wasted all their resources.

Many men had died on all sides, and their life essence was absorbed into the protection spell. Keeping the women safe, and sustaining them to a degree. Things were grim, as it seemed like they would forever be trapped in this land. Doomed to starve and die.

And then it finally happened, the sky cleared. The Barrier seemed to vanish, and before they could even manage a cheer. There was a loud cracking noise as the blackest lightning rained down from the sky, and it carved itself where the barrier had been. And then it continued carving through the land with such tremendous force, that earthquakes flattened mountains.

The very sea itself and other bodies of water were upheaved to a point that water flooded onto land in certain parts. And winds blew wanderers into the sky, into oblivion. If one had the benefit of a bird's eye, they would see the black lightning was carving a shape into the very land. And that shape was a spiders web, as the shape settled. Out of the lightning forged web rose the fortress, high into the sky. The Fortress becoming like a new layer of hell, as it had replaced the barrier, on top of dividing the forces from any possible alliance. And out of the center of the web rose the black castle, reaching higher than anything.

To such heights there was nowhere in the kingdom, that it's sight could be avoided by sight. Then the sky turned red and all over the land black clouds formed returned to blanket the skies. The most horrific thing to happen was the clouds to take the shape of eight eyes. All peering down at them like they were bugs it could squash without the slightest hesitation.

" _ **It has been one year for all of you. One year to contemplate all your actions, to regret your choices. Now I and my armies shall crush all of the Kuroinu beneath my heel. If there are those who resisted against them all this time, then I congratulate you.**_ " The Booming voice could be heard in everyone's minds. " _ **If you wish to be spared from my wrath, cut your wrist and let your blood be spilled into the earth. But be warned I will know all you secrets, and if you think that you can abandon your sins. Then you are gravely mistaken.**_ " The voice boomed and at the end of the day, more blood was shed in Eostia. As many people bled themselves in desperation. All pleas were ignored.

 **The Black Castle**

 **The War Room**

Kumokami looked at his generals while tapping his fingers on the map. "The day has finally come to crush them." He then stood up walking around the table, tracing his fingers on the map. "Mugen and Silver Tusk." He stated out, and then the Incubus and Orc elder kneeled before Kumokami. "I leave it to you to finish the extermination of the Eostia pest. Mugen will take Feor, and Silver Tusk shall take Ur." He then moved on to other parts of the map. "Akeria and Va." He stated, and again his mentioned generals kneeled before him.

"Akeira will take out this Beasley that has holed himself up. And Va you will find this Prim, that Alicia so desperately thought of." They both nodded to their master. And then he continued around the map. "Black Knight and Karai." Once again two generals kneeled before their lord.

"Black Knight shall strike down Glave Laventine, while Karai strikes down the one that calls himself Maze." He then looked at the last two parts of the map. "Sumire and Aeira." He turned to the last two kneeling before him. "Sumire will cut down the splinter group of the Kuroinu. And Aeira, I want you to find Volt. Keep him where he is, and then I shall attend to him. Any questions?" He asked.

And there were no questions. He then took out thirteen papers with his symbol on them. "After you have defeated them, you will place these seals on them. Sending them to the castle, where I shall dole out appropiate punishment as befits their ilk. But know this, Volt shall be mine to deal with." He stated in a grim tone, and they nodded each taking two papers from him. One paper for the conspirators, and another for the princess knights. Though Prim was something of an exception.

"Now go make your final preparations, and then the time has finally come." He waved them off. After they were out of the throne room, he inhaled deeply. The map glowed red, and all the blood that had been poured into the land; It's essence was absorbed into him revealing such secrets.

And then he began to laugh, a cruel laugh. Oh how sweet, he could practically hear the dogs whimpering before him already.

 **A/N: Again I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and leave your thoughts. Also let me know what other kind of cool monsters you want to see! Also I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, and sometimes chapters will be longer or shorter. Mostly because in my writing process I think of what I want to do with each chapter.**

 ***: In the visual novel. Prim was corrupted by the Kuroinu guys, and went so far as to rape her sister, and several nuns. Don't worry there will be some redemption just not in the way you think.**

 ****: Only Celestine and Olga know the truth about the demon lord. And Olga being known as a goddess and sister to Olga isn't that well known save for those closely allied with the demon lord.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here we go with the delicious monster massacare part one!**

One Year Ago

Everything was numb, even the silken sheets that surrounded him. How long had he been confined to this bed, the room was completely dark. And despite how much he wanted to get out of the bed, his body refused to move. He wanted to scream, but his voice would not come forth. It would have drove most people to madness, but the worst part was the crippling fear. His body felt like it was shaking, but still it would not move no matter how much he willed it.

And then a blinding light filled the room, his eyes watered at the sudden exposure. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a lone figure standing over his bed. The figure was dressed in all black, and possessed eight crimson eyes. The figure was a haunting presence, the figure gazed into his eyes.

"Stand." The man commanded.

Now

Mugen woke himself up from his meditative state. He stood up ignoring the numbing sensation in his legs and then he thought back to that time. _I had been betrayed by my brother, and left to die_ , He still shuddered at the sheer helplessness of it all. Unable to even flex a finger, unable to even blink completely surrounded by darkness on all sides. If Kumokami hadn't come along when he did there was no telling what might have been. _And yet Kumokami pushed me to find the strength I needed to escape that infernal prison_. Mugen was grateful for that and probably always would be.

After dressing himself in his armor, complete with the black katana that had belonged to his mother. His mother had been a yokai from Tsukiyomi. A noble lineage coursed through his veins, Balerion The Second Demon Lord was one of his ancestors. He unsheathed the blade causing it reflect the light entering the room in wave like patterns. He looked at it's dark surface, seeing the faint wave like patterns in the blade. It was a beautiful blade, being a slight blue tinge to the dark color. It's handle being about a foot long, was curved to fit into his hands regardless of single grip or two handed grip. The handle was made from the heart of an ancient foe, who had commanded an army of wooden soldiers. Compared to the near absolute black of the blade, the handle was a contrasting white completely smooth. He sheathed the blade and then tied it to his waist.

Next he took the next moment to tie up his long red hair, being mindful of his dragon horns in the way. It was something of a ritual for him, that afforded him time to reflect on things to come. _The demons and monsters we have to slaughter, have for the most part split up their forces. Yet are still unified, however, that won't be much of an obstacle to deal with. While I take care of the demons, Silver Tusk will handle the monsters_. He then exhaled as he rolled his shoulders, and then wrapped his wings around him like a cloak.

He could hear the loud thrumming of machinery that signaled SIlver Tusk was leaving with his forces to Ur. Mugen chuckled as he could practically hear the war drums, and cheers of the many warriors ready to sate their thirst of warfare. He soon entered the hangar, where he saw the smoke coming out of the tanks, and the airships floating in the air. But it was the gleaming silver armor of his fellow general that drew his attention.

"And then once we get ahold of these monster bastards, what are we going to do?" Silver Tusk said raising a flagon of mead.

"RIP THEIR GUTS OUT, AND USE THEM TO OIL OUR WEAPONS!" The forces shouted back, and Mugen had to admit they were an impressive bunch. Dwarves with their stocky build, envy inducing beards, humans from other lands wielding different kinds of weapons. Plus there were humans on massive elephants, and then he had his own impressive force to boast about.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT WE WILL!" Silver Tusk roared back to his men in response, and then he chugged down the mead. And his men followed suit.

"So your leaving right now huh?" Mugen asked Silver Tusk. He nodded to the question.

"Yes, and are you ready to take Feoh?" The Orc asked him.

"It won't be too difficult, even if they do have mages." Mugen said confident. He had a series of plans to deal with the demons holding Feoh.

"So what will you do after this is over?" Silver Tusk asked him.

"Well a good question, perhaps I will continue to follow Kumokami. He is the true demon lord after all, and more importantly I owe him." While he couldn't tell the future, what he did know was that he would follow Kumokami to the ends of Edan if he asked him to.

"And here I thought you would be more focused on fucking someone afterwards." Silver Tusk said to a loud laugh, as Mugen blushed a little annoyed at the teasing of the bigger general.

"Just shut up and go rip out the guts of those monsters already." He said punching his fellow general's left shoulder, causing a dinging sound. Then after sharing a laugh together, they had to go their seperate ways. As Silver Tusk's army left in their machines of war, the ice giants provided cover fire from the demonic mages in Feoh. Creating ice barriers that blocked lightning, fire, earthen spears, and blood suns. The massive walls of ice then shot out a rain of hail upon Feoh, pinning the demons in.

After Silver Tusk's people were clear, the hail storm stopped. Now it was time to strategize on how to get Olga out of the enemy's clutches, and then without a shadow of a doubt; They would crush the demons utterly without mercy. _Ifris I am coming for you_. He thought with a grim look on his face, as he looked at Feoh, even from a far off distance, embedded with thousands of hailstones, giving the area an unnatural chill.

With the chill in the air, it would reduce the effectiveness of any fire magic. If not outright cancelling out weak fire magic, and with the water frozen they could siege the city. Mugen decided to call forth his troops, and laid out a plan. While the Ice Giants extended their barrier to press closer, which would tighten the net. A small stealth team would infiltrate the city, grab Olga and sabotage the gates.

"We will do it." A familiar voice spoke up, and Mugen smirked as he recognized the owner of that voice. Chloe stepped forward with her usual duo, Shin and Orik. They had grown impressive in the year of hellish training that would make the weakest die from the thought of it.

Chloe though still tan, had a slighty red tint to her tan now, her hair was now a darker blonde almost golden. Her ears had shortened down back to their former length, a sign that she had acclimated to the raw power coursing through her veins. Her armor had yet again changed, and was now form fitting, it was more like a body suit than what she had previously worn. She now wore a belt that possessed a wide mulitude of knives, ranging in size, shape, and function. Clohe was ready for any challenge that awaited her.

Orik who had once been a skinny, emancipated orc was now nothing like that. She was far taller than Chloe, with healthy light green skin, her tusks had gotten a bit pronounced, and she wore heavy orcish armor. Her red hair was now slightly longer, was worn in a braided pony tail. She carried a large hammer that was just as big as she was, but it was made with many cogs turning, indicating the very mechanical feel of it all. She had hand forged it all by herself, under the watchful eye of Silver Tusk, but she also mimicked dwarves. Who were surprised at how well she had learned to use their techniques.

Shin was like a night into day comparison to his old self. He had once been an elderly imp, short and near death's door. Now he was a full incubus with black hair with small amounts of grey in it, he sported five o clock shadow. And from a woman's perspective, he had rugged good lucks, with his square jaw, and though his eyes were narrow. He made up for it with the most devil may care grin. He wore black robes, with Kumokami's sigil emblazoned on his back. He carried a wand that also served as sword, it looked like a longsword save the abnormally large crystal in the pommel. The crystal was a deep amber color, and the sword seemed to be made of dark red mahogany. Save for the guard which was made of onyx metal, that was highly conductive for magic.

"Good then while you get in there, we will attack them from outside. Drawing their attention, once you rescue Olga. Return to the fight." He said, and they nodded. He then looked to his forces and let out a roar. It was finally time, as openings in the ice walls opened up, his forces charged through.

Shin all the while was muttering ancient magic under his breath, as black energy crackled around his blade. He then drew a rune filled circle in the air, that then hovered over the him, Chloe, and Orik. They then vanished without a sound completely invisible. Mugen knew they could handle whatever came their way, until then it was up to him.

As he stepped out to join his men, he saw the battle unfolding. The demons were taken off guard by how effective Mugen's forces were. Human paladins that smited them with ease, Monks that broke their stolen weapons, with unarmed fists. His archers raining down so hundreds of thousands of arrows, and yet despite how overwhelming Mugen's forces were. The demons to some admirable extent did continue their struggle.

Then lightning struck from the heart of Feoh, and headed right for Mugen. Mugen recognized the bright blue lightning. _Ifris,_ Mugen thought despondently as he caught the lightning with his right hand. Holding it in place, and then transforming it into a spear of lightning. He then tossed it back into one of the gates of Feoh, obliterating it in the blink of an eye.

His mind wandered back to when he and his brother had played together. They used to be inseperable, and yet Ifris changed at some point along the way. After father had died, the two kept arguing over the course their people should take. _I never thought he would betray me, cursing the very bed I slept in._ Mugen's eyes narrowed across the field hundreds of miles, and locking eyes with his wayward brother. The battle had truly begun now.

Inside Feoh

From the shadows rose the stealth team. They were in an abandoned church, invisible to the naked eye. Shin's amber crystal glowing keeping up the invisibility magic, they then slowly crept out of the church. Catching sight as the demons still inside the city, rushed past them to the walls to reinforce them. There was then a massive roar, and they briefly caught sight of the blue tail of a dragon that soared into the sky.

That was of little importance to the three though, as with a look of determination in their eyes. They kept moving deeper into the walled city, their desination being the castle that had housed generations of the Arcturus family. It took a hour to reach the castle, and there it stood before them a pure white castle. Practically the opposite of the black castle, each and every walled city save Thorn had a pure white castle.

Shin muttered as he created a tall purple barrier around the castle, and then dropped the invisibility spell was dropped. Now they could fully attack, without fear of drawing attention. Orik took out her massive warhammer, and approached the gate swinging the hammer down with a mighty roar. The Gate was reduced to rubble with one swing.

The demons that came to investigate the commotion, were met with flying daggers. Some of the daggers continously flew around as if by magic, severing heads and limbs. All the daggers returned to Chloe's pouches with a deadly grace. The battle to save Olga was not yet over, as zombies rose out of the ground to try and grab the three.

Shin muttered a single word. " _ **Ignis**_." The Zombies glowed orange, and then were nothing. Shin who once struggled to light a candle, now held enough power in a single word; To the point that not even the chill of the ice giants affected it in the slightest. Shin then locked eyes with the necromancer who had been hiding in front of them. He briefly locked eyes with the two women, and they understood each other without needing words.

Orik twisted her hammer, and it made a loud revving sound. As Chloe twirled out her daggers, several floating alongside her. Shin held his blade aloft, the amber stone glowing brightly. The Necromancer roared out, it's corpse shaking with power as a dark aura surrounded it.

Then it clapped it's hands together, as an undead kraken rose out of the ground behind it. And it summonded greater undead, including up to Dullahans also known as headless horsemen, and it even had revenants the dark aura coming off them was immense. Clad in heavy armor, and wielding greatswords, they were an imposing sight normally to common people.

The three noble warriors who sought to rescue their queen, however did not once flinch. The necromancer then roared as it began charging up a massive orb of dark energy, it's minions charged forth. The Kraken swung it's massive tentacles at them.

Orik swung her hammer at the closest undead, and sent them flying. And without missing a beat, she kept swinging the hammer. As it began shooting out rapid fire of exploding potions at the tentacles coming from the right side. Shin himself rushed forward effortlessly wielding his blade in one hand, dodging strikes from the revenants like a fencer, and then casually swinging in calculated precision strikes dismembering them. And with his free hand, he froze all the kraken tentacles on the left side.

Chloe meanwhile kept going in the center, cutting down the dullahan's effortlessly. And she lept from the horses right at the center where the Kraken's head was. The Kraken in an effort to stop her, spat out ink at her that contained a paralysis agent. But then Orik shot out of her hammer, a heat agent that vaporized ink in mid air. And then Shin muttered a spell. " _ **Stipera Effevtik**_." He stated, and the paralyzing effect was gone from the mist.

Chloe continued right for the kraken, and then with all her daggers spinning around her like a disc of light. She sent the glowing light through the kraken, cleaving it in half. Then with her daggers returned to her, she landed efforrtless behind the necromancer. It deperately around, aiming it's orb of dark energy at her. But it found itself unable to move, and upon closer inspection it found itself entagled in razor sharp near invisible threads.

Chloe smirked in response to the confused expression on it's face. And then Orik came in with her hammer smashing the necromancer beneath her hammer. With the hammer made of an anti magic metal, it also canceled out the spell the necromancer had been preparing. However, to it's credit the necromancer even as a head tried to keep fighting. Only to be finished off by a final stab from Shin, whose amber stone glowed as the necromancer was reduced to nothing.

The three took in a moment to fully absorb just how effective they were as a team. Their year of training had fully paid off, they then continued further into the castle. The necromancer had been the most powerful demon there, so all the others weren't even able to put up an even remotely decent fight.

Dungeons

Olga woke up wearily, her throat was parched. The demons knew they couldn't do anything to her, so for periods at a time. They would end up starvng her and not providing water. _It's ironic, I used to do the same to my prisoners. How humbling this situation is_ , The only true regrets she had were in hindsight.

For hundreds of years she and Celestine had argued over the direction the world should take. Olga despised humans, they were a short lived selfish race. Celestine however loved them, and thought with the right guidance they could be greater than what they were.

In some ways the humans had proved both their points. But now in this cell, Olga had time to reflect on her own choices. Including those of the distant past, she had betrayed her father for reasons she barely remembered. Then she stole his staff, and used it to boost her power. All the time her power had dimmed, no matter what steps she took to enhance it.

Even going so far as allowing her monsters to rape the humans, using the lust to power her magic further. But everything she did was for naught as her power kept declining. But then she refused to leave the castle, to this day she wondered why that was. Maybe it was because that was the home she remembered, or maybe it was just stubborn pride.

Being defiled, and watching others suffer around her. Human, Elf, and Dwarf alike and even the occaisional female monster. It brought a realization upon her. As those thoughts raced through her head, and then the doors to the dungeon opened. And then a wave of magic washed through the place, unlocking all the cell doors. Much to Olga's surprise, which then was compounded.

"MAJESTY!" Olga looked up with wide eyes as she saw her faithful assassin. Chloe the half elf she had saved, and then raised like her own blood. The two looked at each other, and tears came to both of them. An incubus she didn't know said a word, and her shackles were unlocked. A tall female orc stood by his side, though she talked to the other prisoners, supplying them with weapons.

Chloe rushed Olga, and embraced her in a tackle hug. Olga shook with sobs wracking her body as she slowly embraced Chloe in return. It had been far too long, since the two had reunited. Chloe then lifted Olga up in her arms, much to Olga's surprise as her black hair reached to the ground.

"I am so glad to see you again my lady. And yet I hope you forgive me, but there is someone who wants to see you more. He won't hurt you though, he gave me his word and I trust him." Chloe then took out a slip of a paper with a familiar spider symbol on it, Olga's golden eyes widened as she recognized it. And a black aura enveloped her, and then she was teleported away, to her father's side.

The Arcturus Castle

It was a hour after Olga had been sent away to her father. In that time, Orik had restarted up the forge and was currently forging armors for the prisoners who had been held captive. Much to Chloe's surprise, the prisoners weren't just women, but also men who had never been in support of the Kuroinu. It even brought a bit of a warm feeling to see a husband reunited with his wife.

"Right now they still have no idea, that the castle was taken." Shin reported to Chloe, and she nodded to his statement. With Orik's advanced orchish-dwarven hybrid techniques, she could fit their group in a hour. While it was a rush job, it was still far better than common human made craft. But Orik was a little pouty since she couldn't put forth her best work.

"I am almost done with the last of the armors, and then I can probably add some modifications to the canons. Should give them greater mobility." Orik suggested as she finished up the last armor. Chloe nodded to her, and then she turned to the people who had been held captive for a year.

"I know that you don't trust me completely. And I can't blame you, since in the past I made no secret of my hatred towards humans." She began her speech. "And if I am to be honest, I still haven't forgiven humans for everything I have suffered." She said with a sigh, and though she was aware of what she was saying. She was still disappointed in herself for some reason. "However, despite all that. Despite all our bad history, we have a common enemy, someone who betrayed us all. Someone who didn't give a fucking damn about honor, and would rape and kill us as they pleased." She began speaking louder.

And the people began watching with rapt attention. The men looking at her with a stone faced expression with determinatinon etched into their faces.

"And I will give those fuckers one thing. They may have raped us, and broke many of us. But in a way I will thank them for this, they made me see the bullshit of the fight. There are things I will still fight for, but no longer will I do it for hate's sake. So who will join me to put these dogs down?!" She said raising her left dagger.

"I will." A young man who was around fourteen years stepped up. And then all of the prisoners gradually stepped forward with him, raising their swords.

"For Justice! For your Goddess! AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT TO BELIEVE IN, NOW LET'S CHOP THESE DOGS DOWN TO SIZE!" She let out her battle cry, and then one more hour later. The barrier came down with a resounding crash. And the demons still inside the city, were taken by surprise as the former prisoners charged forward cannonballs flying behind them, giving them cover.

Chloe, Shin, and Orik were at the very forefront of their makeshift army. While spirits that Shin had conjured were manning the cannons. The demons barely knew what was going on as they were flanked, and slaugtered in droves.

Outside Feoh

Among the field, Mugen was cutting his way through insolent demons. He could feel the success of their mission, Olga was now safe. Still that left one final matter to attend to, the absolute slaughter of all the rogue demons. And though they were winning in great amounts, the demons had some surprising tricks up their sleeves.

But Mugen knew there was one way to end this drawn out battle, and decide it once and for all. He had to chop off the head of the army, which meant he must finally destroy his little brother. Mugen sheathed his sword tossing it to one of his aides, and then as he kneeled to the ground. He brought his hands up in prayer, as he knew what he was about to do; Even if it was morally right, was still a sin in his people's eyes. To kill one's own flesh and blood, was not something one should wish to do.

The very air surrounding Mugen began to heat up, and as the ground shook beneath him. Mugen turned into a burst of fire, that soared high into the air, racing through several airborne demon turning them into ashes. The fire than transformed in a red western dragon, and the fire still surrounded it. The fire then twisted into a massive tornado that swept across the enemy side, sucking in all their air forces into ashes, and sucking up a massive majority of their ground forces.

The Challenge was issued, and then answered. As pale lightning was struck at Mugen, who engulfed his dragon body in fires that cancelled out the lightning. He stared, his blazing red slit eyes glaring at the glowing serpent dragon that was Ifris. When they were children, Mugen had always been jealous of the graceful look of Ifris.

As the two brother dragons hovered in the air, the very fighting between the two armies stopped as they watched in awe. The two brothers then glowed with their respective element, and then rushed each other. Ifris going in a coiling motion, made of pure lighting, and blazing speed. Mugen was being propelled forth like a rocket, with his wings being made of fire.

Mugen wrapped his wings around him, creating an explosive shield. But roared as Ifris managed to get a slash mark through the shield. _He is naturally faster than I am, and with high offense. He truly is a strong opponent_ , Mugen knew this. But if it all it took to be the demon king was raw power, then Kumokami never would have lost a single battle.

In the blink of the eye, while Ifris was still circling Mugen. Mugen's tail exploded in Ifris' face, knocking him back in the air. Ifris shook his head, struggling to regain concentration. It would also take time for his eyes to heal, Mugen then rocketed towards his brother. Aiming his left arm towards Ifris, and then snapped his claws twice. Sending two orange sparks off near Ifris' head, and twin explosions robbed the blue dragon of it's hearing.

Ifris lashed out though, sending wild arching lightning everywhere. Even with fires covering Mugen's body, giving him great protection. The Lightning still pierced through parts of his flames, and pierced his body sending painful shocks through him. And then he couldn't move, as he was paralyzed. And then just like last year, he couldn't move, and he felt helpless.

Ifris in his serpent like dragon form almost seemed to smirk, as it flew lazily towards Mugen. Mugen felt panic wash over him, but then he remembered back to that day. And he could almost swear, that he felt Kumokami with him. As he let out a roar becoming pure flame, and surprised Ifris who had gotten too close to deliver the final blow.

With a explosion that was almost akin to an erupting volcano, his speed transcended even Ifris' godlike speed. Mugen bit down on Ifris' smaller head, and then with a mighty pull. He ripped Ifris' head from his body, sending blood flying everywhere. The blue body fell to the ground with a massive dust cloud, Mugen then spit out his brother's head with such force. It left a crater impact, as it plowed through thousands of the demon army.

Now there were only demons numbering in the hundreds, compared to the thousands Mugen's army still possessed. With a triumphant roar, he flew in to breath fire on all the foolish demons. His army wiped out the stragglers, and the ice giants kept anyone from escaping.

Three Hours Later

Mugen sighed as he looked down on the destruction that he and his army had wrought. The landscape was charred, and there were craters everywhere. It was like meteors had blanketed the area, but the goal had been accomplished. All the demons were slaughtered, and Mugen knew that Silver Tusk wouldn't fail in finishing off the monsters.

Mugen then gestured for a casket of his personal sake to be brought to him. As he uncorked the first bottle, he noticed Chloe approaching him. "So what happens to these people now?" She asked about the prisoners that had fought alongside them.

"They can join our fight against the black dogs, or they can stay where they are. Rebuild their city even, but they will not be harmed." Mugen stated, as he offered Chloe some sake as well. She accepted his offer, sitting down next to him. The two shared a comfortable silence, as they both drank sake.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. She had heard about how Ifris had been his younger brother. Mugen sighed, before drinking more of his sake almost like a reply. "I know I probably wouldn't understand what it's like to have to kill your family. But if you want to talk about it." She offered him.

"Thank you. But after this is over, I will give his body a proper burial. A traitor he may have been, but he was still my brother." Mugen struggled to contain the tears he felt brimming inside of him. He could still remember his brother asking for rides everywhere. Mugen had been the first to obtain his dragon form, and his brother loved flying in the sky upon his back.

Chloe clapped a hand on his shoulder, while she never had to kill family. She understood what it was like to lose family. Then together they kept drinking sake. Shin was elsewhere, pouring through the library texts, and fixing the minds of those still broken.

Orik was continously forging new weapons for those brought back into the fight. When she wasn't doing that, she was drawing up designs that would help repair the walls of Feoh. And though Mugen's forces were victorious, it was not without some measure of cost.

Comrades in arms buried their fallen, and burial rights were performed. And then as the sun set, they drank to celebrate their comrades, with tales to go around the fire. And then day came, as the army waited for instructions from either Mugen or Kumokami.

"Listen up, a small fraction of us will stay behind to repair the city. The rest shall join up with Silver Tusk after he finishes his slaughter of the monsters. We have made a great victory today, and though we lost some people. Their deaths shall not be in vain. Nothing the Kuroinu does, will prevent their inevitable fate." Mugen stated to which his men cheered loudly.

Chloe smirked at him, and he smirked back. The two now had a mutual respect for one another, after their drinking sessino last night. Then the army began the assigning for who would stay behind to repair the damages, and who would continue the bloodshed owed to the dogs.

Rad

Beasley couldn't believe the words coming out of his messenger's mouth. The Demons of Feoh had fallen. "DAMN IT!" Beasley screeched as he smashed his bottle of wine against the wall. He had been counting on those demons to provide extra food, he had even made a deal with them. Now it was all falling apart, if this kept up then his allies would lose faith in him. Beasley about nearly had a heart attack at the thought of how tightly the noose was.

Ansur

Prim giggled as she heard the reports about the fall of the demons. And the slaughter that the monsters were currently being put to. On top of that, someone was search for her? Oh the thought of it all began making the mad princess giggle with glee.

Thorn

Maze chuckled at the words of the demons fall. _As expected of the glorious Lord Kumokami, he didn't even need to be there to slaughter them himself. Soon Kumokami will come here though, he has to. And when I impress him with my army, then we shall destroy the one true god!_

Maze thought with wicked glee.

Kaguya continued to meditate as she struggled to keep her cool under the circumstances. And though she wanted to talk with Maze, he was so absorbed into his work. That he seemed to forget about her entirely, and if it weren't for the bug soldiers bringing her food and drink, she would have died of starvation long ago.

Geofu

Glave watched as Claudia swung her blade with a blank expression. Cleaving a training dummy in half, he had successfuly broken her. She was now his weapon one hundred percent, and unfortunately much to his anger. Her pregnancy had been a dismal failure, a stillborn child. Glave was more than furious at this, the most news he had that brightened his outlook, was that the demon scum were wiped out. That was one less thing for him to fight.

Alicia in the meanwhile was whispering to the other nobles. She knew she couldn't kill Beasley directly, but since he had rubbed off on her. Perhaps she could manipulate the other nobles to do what she wanted, in his own way Beasley had tainted the princess to a darker tint.

The Plains between Rad and Ansur

Hicks was currently drinking himself silly, so when he got word of the fall of the demons. And the soon to follow fall of the monsters, he wasn't really in it. Hicks was too caught up in a drunken fantasy, one where he was supreme over all women. And the poodle of drool and piss that formed while he was unconsious wasn't very flattering.

Much to Maia's dismay as she had to be in the same room as him. She wanted to lockpick her way out of it, but couldn't at the moment. So instead she had to settle for ignoring his snoring, while she thought on the news herself. What was Volt going to do in the face of all this, and her heart ended up becoming heavier. For all he had done, she was still in love with him for some reason.

The Black Castle

Olga's eyes opened slowly as she looked around. And it was almost like she had been transported back in time. Her father's banner hung everywhere. She could hear the whirring of machines, that would allow the castle to travel anywhere in the world with the wave of his hand.

She got up, and began walking around the castle. It was fully restored, and radiated a potent power that nearly made her collapse. "Ah Lady Olga." A tall Orc approached her, and she almost recoiled in fear.

Until she noticed the orc was green in color, and dressed in heavy armor. This wasn't one of the eostian orcs, in fact he looked a bit like that female orc she had seen back in Feoh. He tossed a red health potion to her, and Olga drink it eagerly. Feeling her injuries heal up, and she felt fully sated.

"It is good to see you are awake. Lord Kumokami has been expecting you, if you would please follow me. I can take you to your father." The Orc said with a bow, and stood there like for a few moments.

"My father wants to see me?" She asked in confusion, though the orc nodded to her question. She sighed as she thought of how nervous she was to see her father for the first time in eons. "Alright, take me to him." She stated, and then the orc began leading her through the castle.

Eventually, they came to the massive doors that led to the throne room. The Orc then left her alone, as she stared at the massive doors. Then they opened as if in response to her lone presence, and there seated on the throne. Her father opened his eight crimson eyes.

"Welcome Home." He stated.

Ken

Celestine was in horror, as she saw the future become murky. Volt was commiting an unspeakable act, as his madness grew to new levels. Celestine couldn't even bring herself to watch, as she heard the sick sounds of flesh and bone being eaten into. Volt had resorted to cannibalism, and that would be monstrous enough but it only got worse.

Somehow Volt was tapping into darker forces, and was changing gradually. He had begun to grow taller, his once brown hair was now pitch black. He had regrown his hand, that he had lost in a skirmish some time ago. His mad eyes now gleamed a dark purple. His skin had also begun to turn into a dark red, and he constantly kept scratching away chunks of his flesh as he kept growing.

For once in her life, she was truly frighthened. Volt still couldn't break the spell that protected her, but the force of his attempts still rattled her down to the core. He was becoming less human by the day, and there was no telling what he would be when Kumokami and him came face to face…

 **A/N: And here ya go folks. Sorry for the long wait. Up next will be a codex entry on either the five demon lords or something else. Until then this is stenv signing off. Please leave some reviews, and hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Peeps I am back. I apologize for the wait. A few things here and there happened. Such as I finally got hands on the actual game. And eh I won't go too much over it. The only thing to say is that I can work with what is in the game.**

 **AbyssTrinity: Thank you!**

 **ClyxicRyse: Thanks for the input. Who knows maybe after this story is done. I might do that. Or make mini side stories to better explore the story after it's all over.**

 **The Spider's Citadel**

A purple light illuminated one of the countless dark rooms inside the demon lord's home. Olga gasped as she appeared in the room, due to the teleportation spell Chloe had used on her. Olga knew she was back in the castle she had occupied for centuries. She tried to collect herself as she stood up, looking around the place. All around her there was an overwhelming aura of dread.

"Hello, Olga or is it Origa? You seem to have several names, not all of them that flattering across the realms." The voice that she remembered in her dreams sent shivers down her spine. She looked around trying to find the source of it, but all she saw was darkness. "I must admit that this wasn't how I expected our reunion to occur." Kumokami's voice almost had an undertone of sadness, but there was still a coldness to it all.

"Father." Olga said with a glare, crossing her arms. _How long has it been now? The ancient ages are so clouded, I don't even know the exact details._ Olga still felt fear, though she tried to quell it down. She couldn't allow herself to show weakness in front of him. To show weakness would be unbearable to her.

"Am I truly your father? After you betrayed me?" Kumokami said with a growl in his voice. Olga flinched at the anger laying beneath the soft tone. "I have always wondered you know. In all the time I lay in dark and dreamless sleep. Unable to move, and have all the time in the world to think. I want to know just why you betrayed me." The room then brightened, and Olga soon realized they weren't just in any room. As she saw the webbing in the walls, that glowed with many beautiful colors. The ceiling which stretched seemingly forever upwards, and yet wasn't a ceiling. It looked like he had the entire night sky in that ceiling. And beneath their feet surrounding the singular stone path to his throne was a series of pools. The pools allowed him to see everything across the world, and see the past events leaving nothing unknown to him. She looked at him on his throne, made from the bones of all his conquests. She could make out fine details of faces twisted in agony, with skulls being gripped by his hands. The twisted chair was almost like a tree with a chair in it, and Kumokami sat in it staring down at her.

"You forgot about her." Olga stated quietly. Kumokami brought his right hand to his chin, leaning forward in a thinking pose.

"Elaborate." He said his eight crimson orbs still closed.

"You forgot about my mother." Olga said with her teeth gritted. The room then darkened a bit, as Kumokami's left hand crushed the skull in his hand. He then stood up growing taller until he towered over Olga. He then took a single step forward, the floor shaking. His eight eyes opened, as his hair seemed to flow upwards as an immense black aura emerged from him.

"You dare imply I forgot about her?" Kumokami stated his voice deathly calm. "I tore the heavens asunder, drenched entire lands in blood. Made those gods and titans whimper, while subjugating them to the lamentations of their women! **AND YOU DARE IMPLY I FORGOT ABOUT THE WOMAN I LOVED!** " Kumokami now stood in front of her, seeming less like a man. And more like a force of nature imbued with hellish rage, towering over her.

"YOU NEVER ALLOWED US TO MOURN HER! AND AT SOME POINT, YOUR RAGE AND WAR STOPPED BEING ABOUT HER! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER HER NAME!" Olga shouted back at him. Looking him in the eyes obscured by his shadowy form. Father and daughter stared each other down, refusing to back down. Kumokami then growled as he shrank back down.

"Oma." He said the name of his dead wife. He shakily breathed as sorrow came back into his black heart. "Yes, I remember her name now. And perhaps back then I was consumed by my rage and grief. Thank you for being honest with me." Kumokami then turned his back on her walking back to his throne. If she had lied to him, he would have snuffed out his own flesh and blood.

"That's all you have to say?" Olga had a glare on her beautiful face. Even after all the fear, she felt hurt that after finally reuniting with each other. He was already done with her.

"There isn't much else to say, Olga. I have a slaughter to win. Besides, what would you even want to hear from me? Do you want my assurance for Celestine's safety? I will end up saving her, and making Vult suffer an appropriate punishment? Do you wonder what shall become of you perhaps?" Kumokami sat down on his throne. "I do not intend to kill you, and you won't have your throne back either. You were a poor leader, even if circumstances thrust you into a leadership role you didn't want." Kumokami stated.

"I want to hear my father speak. I want to hear that the man that loved my mother and my family is still somewhere in there. But I guess that is too much to ask for." Olga bitingly said back. Kumokami sighed at her words.

"What you want is not something I can give little one. When this slaughter is over, you won't ever see me again. And hopefully, you live a better life this time." Olga blinked at the melancholy in his words. And then the doors to his room opened. Soldiers marched in, humans from far off lands wielding exotic looking weapons. "Gentlemen if you would, please escort my daughter to the training grounds. If she wishes to fight in this brief slaughter she may. But otherwise, if she refuses to fight alongside her loyal follower Chloe. She may simply retire to her chambers." Kumokami then waved them off.

The men gestured for Olga to follow them. She tilted her head up and walked past them. Despite humans helping her father, despite humans having fought alongside Chloe. She still despised humans to a degree. But she looked back briefly at her father as the doors closed. She then closed her golden eyes, as she felt a weight in her heart. _I never even told him, that I was sorry. And that I was glad to see him again._ She chuckled bitterly at that. In a way, they were both too much alike, whereas Celestine took after their kind and gentle mother. Olga had her father's cool demeanor and prideful nature. She felt a twinge of regret that she wasn't able to patch the rift between them. The men walking alongside her were silent.

"So your not from Eostia." Olga remarked coldly.

"No, I am from Atlantis. These other men come from different continents. Someone had to show up to show those dogs what it means to be a true warrior. And Lady Olga, I know you have no fondness for humans. But don't pretend that you didn't cause suffering. Along with the race of dark elves, how many have they slaughtered just for the sake of purity?" The man said his accent thick.

"I have had my purity stained by humans. I never wanted to be the queen of monsters." Olga spat back.

"Your legion once wandered into Atlantis you know." The man spoke up as they turned a corner down a hallway. "My wife, children, and friends were all raped and murdered in front of me. I was but a child at the time." He said with a bitter smile.

"That's not possible. How could the Legion wander into Atlantis?" Olga said in shock.

"They were guided there by your dark elves. You don't realize it, Olga. But you were a pawn by your own people. Why else do you think it was that they sent you to a castle. And yet in all the hundreds of years, you were stuck as a captive queen. You were never rescued for that ceremony." The man pointed out, and Olga's eyes widened. Denial played through her mind, and then the darker cunning part of her put the pieces together.

"No." She said shakily as she soon leaned against a wall. Barely able to stand as her mind continued to process everything.

"Yeah, I was just as shocked when I learned that you had so little control over things. Prior to that, I wanted to make you suffer, hell I probably would have joined Kuroinu had I not learned the truth." He then shrugged his broad shoulders. "Well, that and I got a new family, a new purpose in life." He said running his tan hand over his bald head. "Now your daddy says that if you want to fight, we can go to the training grounds. Or you can go to your room." The man said as they came to a hallway that was split into two paths. "And I know your daddy is a bit of a cold man. But I think before you make a decision. You should see what he had in mind for you if you choose to fight." The man then whistled as a wood elf man with brown hair stepped forward with an object covered in cloth.

"What is that?" Olga asked suspiciously. And the wood elf took off the cloth, and Olga gasped in utter shock. It was a staff and not just any staff. It was the staff that once belonged to her mother, made of dark wood, with thorns woven around it. It stood as tall as Olga, and it had a brilliant purple rose on the end of it that even without a magic user; It practically oozed with potent magical energy. "He would give this to me?" She asked in awe.

"He said that you were always his best student. And he recharged the staff knowing that your powers had been waning from all the time you enhanced the monsters." The wood elf then passed the staff to her. Olga had tears in her staff as she clutched it close to her chest. "So what will you do?" The Atlantean asked her.

"I Olga Discord will fight!" She proclaimed with a prideful voice. The Atlantean man grinned at her new resolve.

"Atta Girl. Well c'mon then time to go the training grounds." The man said with a laugh. The others grinned and laugh. Olga rolled her eyes at them, but for some reason, she felt a slight amount of respect for them. And followed them to the training grounds. She would relearn the spells her father had once taught her. She would fight in the slaughter, to make the dogs pay for their insolence. And above all, after this was all over, she would have a word with the dark elves that had used her for their own means.

 **The Spider's Throne**

Kumokami smiled a little as he watched his daughter develop. Then he stopped watching for a bit, as he allowed the room to dim. Then he leaned back in his throne, a little weary. And then he could hear laughter and smiled as his memories played out. He could see his daughters running around, laughing and playing. Then they would drag him from his throne. He, however, lost his smile as he saw Oma in the distance, her back to him. He couldn't even remember her face. He covered his face, as he let the room go completely dark. His eyes closing even as tears of blood came from them. He wept silently into the darkness for what he had lost.

 **A/N: And that was a nice breather chapter for me. Don't worry we will return to the slaughter in the next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had some rl issues to deal with. But in relevant news, I finally played the actual game instead of just watching the hentai. Not going to review it or anything. Only thing I can say is for this story, I already deviated from the lore quite a bit. So I probably won't try to course correct. As for Mad Science, it didn't contradict too much so it can continue as planned. And I thank you all for sticking with me, I know my writing isn't the best, and if it wasn't for grammar check programs, this writing would be a lot uglier XD. But onto the show, after I answer some replies.**

 **Austin: Rains of Castamere. I love that jam. And thanks for the suggestion, I will work it in there. Gives Akeira a chance to show she is more than just brute strength! As for more sequels, well I might have future storylines in mind. Though what you suggest sounds epic and cool.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much!**

 **AbyssTrinity: No problem. Sorry, this one took a bit longer.**

 **Perseus: Huh that was cool to know! And yes *cackles* He will win, and the punishments will be fitting. Let's just say the monsters got off easy since they were just simple beasts. Those foolish arrogant humans, however, won't be so lucky heh.**

 **Morregan: Why thank you nice to see that people like my writing so far!**

 **K1NG and J0K3R: Yeah I wanted to try and give him a little more depth. I know I haven't exactly succeeded in that given I have other characters as well as the quote on quote canon characters to also develop.**

Silver Tusk was resting his eyes shut as the machine traveled along the vast distance to the city held by monsters. Even as the great war machine rattled across the rocky roads, the orc general felt nothing but a serene calm in his mind. Their cause was absolute, though their Lord Kumokami was the dread demon king. Kumokami was a man that Silver Tusk would willingly die for, would cross into Hades for. He would follow that man to the ends of reality itself.

He had given the orcs a purpose once again. Silver Tusk huffed as he thought about the time before Kumokami showed up. His people had been in stagnation, though they had allied with the dwarven nation. They were still in decline, years of relying on war had left them unable to deal with the realities of living. _It is one of the reasons I almost pity the Kuroinu. Even if Kumokami hadn't returned to strike them down. They would have ultimately collapsed on themselves._ Silver Tusk knew this because he had nearly led his people down a path of starvation.

 **One year ago**

"Momma!" The weak screeching reached his ears. Even as his other senses were dulled out by the harsh blazing sun. They were crossing a vast wasteland in the tooth. His clan had always found women and food, in the wars they fought against everyone else. But when peacetime became the demanded outcome, and there was nothing to do against it. They had been banished to live out far from civilization, and now they were dying.

"Shut that brat up!" Silver Tusk tried to roar, but he only ended up coughing dust and blood into the ground. His legs felt shaky, and he steadied himself against a nearby rock. He could barely see anything in the wasteland. He felt nothing but rage, despair and wondered if this was really how he would die. _Funny, I always rushed into each and every battle expecting it to be my very last. I wanted to die a good death, but now I live and everyone around me dies._ He found it ironic how his previous opponents had always told him he would die screaming. _Shows them, I will not scream now, nor would I scream then._

"The Boy only cries because he has lost something dear to him." Said a dark voice that was foreign to his ears. Silver Tusk turned around with urgency gripping his war axe, only for the dark shadowy figure to push him to the ground. He could barely see the figure, the light was too damn bright. But all around his clansmen rushed the figure, and it was like they were moving in mud. The shadow outpaced them all, moving like a fish through water. The shadow then approached the sniveling child who was still crouched over his dead mother's body. "She would not want you to die here, boy. Tell me your name." The shadow asked, and the child wiped the tears from his eyes.

"My name is Bronze Hammer, after my mother." He said in a raspy voice. The child was scared of the shadow and flinched when it tossed something at him. But the fear was gone when the mysterious object turned out to be a flask of water. The child eagerly tore off the cap and then began drinking greedily from it. Before tossing the waterskin to Silver Tusk. Silver Tusk weakly reached for the waterskin, only for the shadow to put a foot over his arm stopping him.

"Why has a warrior been sent here to die?" The Shadow asked him.

"We weren't needed anymore. Now get off my fucking arm." Silver Tusk snarled at the stranger, who was starting to get easier to see as the sun began to set. He could make out finer details, in that the figure was clearly dressed in black. Though his face was unnaturally pale even for a human. _But he couldn't be a vampire, the sun would cook him alive instantly even with magical charms and protection spells._

"Needed? Or were you unwilling to change?" The figure replied back in a cold voice, that chilled Silver Tusk down to the bone despite the intense heat of their surroundings. It was like being submerged in an ice bath, he could practically feel the needles across his skin.

"We are warriors. Nothing more." Silver Tusk said back firmly as best he could. Despite his cold sweat pouring down his neck.

"Is that right? Then why do you have children with you?" Kumokami said gesturing to the child who could only stand around and look at the stranger in their midst with fear.

"The brat's mother fought alongside us until she died today. She refused to let the boy leave her side. It was her choice, not ours and we respected her for it." He grunted in derision. How dare this stranger question their decisions? How dare this stranger beat the weary warriors so easily? Or was this stranger in truth the grim reaper, come to harvest their souls? And was it possible this was a hallucination for them while their bodies were burning in the sun?

"If you cannot change then you die. You know who first taught me that saying?" The shadow asked. After Silver Tusk squinted his eyes to try and minimize the bright glare of the sun and didn't answer. Kumokami then answered his own question. "It was Shama The Horsebreaker." He said and then took his foot off Silver Tusk's arm.

"Shama is a myth. He was a great orc, but he is just a fairy tale. And your lying. There is no way you knew him, that would make you thousands upon thousands of years old." Silver Tusk said rubbing his arm. But for some reason, his gut told him that this shadow wasn't lying.

"Shama was one of my greatest warriors and a philosopher. He looked ahead and from different angles to every solution. He had a vision for his people, and I would have loved to see it realized. A pity that his people have reduced him to a so-called fairy tale." The shadow then walked back as he reached for the sky, and the clouds darkened overhead. Then it began pouring down rain, and Silver Tusk felt relief he hadn't felt in months. His people looked at the stranger in their midst.

"My name is Kumokami. I was the first Demon King. When I reigned your people were great warriors with honor unrivaled anywhere else. I sought your clan out, for Shama's very blood runs strongest through your veins." The pale man known as Kumokami turned around, all eight red eyes stared into Silver Tusk's soul. "And so I know that you are capable of change, you could lead your people as Shama always wanted. Or you can cling to your stubborn warrior ways, and let your pride destroy you." He said as he created a hole in the clouds letting a beam of harsh sunlight land next to Silver Tusk.

"What do you want of me?" Silver Tusk asked as strange feelings ran through his mind. The heartfelt conflict he hadn't felt in a long time. There had been a time he wanted to lead his people through the seemingly endless wars, but then he had given up on those thoughts. But now in the midst of this stranger those old feelings were coming back in full force.

"What I want of you is for you to fight one last time. To answer the old vows that your ancestor swore to me. And then you will change your people as Shama would have wanted. Can you do that?" Kumokami stated looking at the Orc below him. Silver Tusk then grunted as he struggled to get up from the ground, and as he did so. His small clan looked at their leader, as he bowed before Kumokami.

"If what your saying is true. Or if it isn't I still owe you for saving me and my clan. So I Silver Tusk pledge myself to follow you, and uphold the ancient oaths of my ancestor." He then cut open his palm and held it out to Kumokami. The Demon King smiled as he cut open his own palm, and then shook hands with the Orc Chief, creating an unbreakable blood oath. And then from that day over time, Silver Tusk's loyalty only deepened for Kumokami.

Now

The chieftain awoke to the sounds of the drums of war, the constant beating of the drums quickened his pulse. He could feel his lust for battle awaken, a wide grin stretching his face. He stood up taking out his mighty Warhammer, pounding it several times against the metal walls of the tank. Soon the pounding of one hammer was joined by the pounding of countless other weapons and shields.

The excitement for war was so omnipresent, that it could be cut through with a knife. "LISTEN TO THE DRUMS OF WAR. LISTEN TO THE SOUNDS OF DEATH, AS METAL IS TORN ASUNDER. AS WE CELEBRATE THE VICTORIOUS DEAD, BY ADDING TO THEIR RANKS! TODAY IN THE NAME OF KUMOKAMI, WE SHOW THOSE MONGREL DOGS WHAT WAR TRULY MEANS!" Silver Tusk's speech was met with various roars and yells of celebration. The magic communication crystals present in each machine of war transmitted his voice. They were more than ready to spill blood, and to die in glorious war.

The Monsters that remained felt differently on the matter. They trembled in their small fortress city, some were even pissing themselves out of fear. They could see the flying warships, the massive tanks, the siege weaponry that would tear their walls down in no time. Their fear turned to confusion as the machines of war stopped on hills overlooking the fortress city, and those who could see in the distance. They saw the shimmering armor of Silver Tusk as he stepped out of his tank.

He held a glowing communication crystal. "LISTEN UP YOU FILTHY MONGRELS AND DOGS THAT HAVE REMAINED AMONG THEM. YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE TO DIE WITH SOME SEMBLANCE OF HONOR. BUT IF YOU TRY TO COWER IN THAT CITY, THEN WE WILL SHIT ON YOUR CORPSES IN THE RUBBLE OF THAT CITY. SO COME AND FIGHT US ON THE BATTLEFIELD, AND DIE VICTORIOUS IN HONOR!" Silver Tusk roared, his voice rattling through the monster's very core. He then crushed his crystal and gave a few swings of his mighty hammer.

Then he began running down the hill, headed towards the battlefield. Followed by legions of dwarves, humans from other countries, the beast men of Akos, and even the fae. They all ran on feet, while the machines of war headed to the city. The monsters knew at that moment, they would die regardless of the outcome. And yet, though some felt horror and shame. A brave few took up arms and marched out of the city while the others cowered in the city. What would transpire in the next few hours would come to be known as the Last Stand of The Legion. It was a great epic battle where even though the legion was outmatched by Kumokami's Horde, they fought to their last save for those in the city. The ones who fought to the last were given an honorable burial with their remains cremated, while the ones inside the city were defecated on and left to rot for the crows.

Silver Tusk overlooked the aftermath of it all. He was feeling a strange mix of feelings. Pride towards his army, a tingling remnant of adrenaline from the battle. _This slaughter will be short to be sure, even now I know that the others will succeed without fail in their given assignments._ He was broken out of his thoughts by footsteps behind him.

"Lord Tusk, we found their prisoners. The Halflings are still alive, though they seem to require time to recover. They are strong but haven't fed in a long time." His trusty Dwarf Commander reported to him.

"Did you find her?" Tusk asked.

" Yes, sir we found Ruu Ruu, though she seems to have been subjected to countless aphrodisiacs. But she was still strong enough to kill her captors, when we gave her the chance." The Commander said with a look that said he wasn't all too disappointed with the strange offshoots of the proud dwarven race.

"Very well then. Bring her to me, and I will send her to Lord Kumokami. After, hat, we will tend to the halfling's wounds, and HAVE A GLORIOUS FEAST!" He roared out to his proud horde. Ruu Ruu was carried gently in the dwarven commander's arms to Silver Tusk who used his slip of paper. She was enveloped by a purple aura, and then was gone in a flash.

"I have to say, my lord. These Halflings confuse me somewhat. They are all women but have childlike bodies. Our women have more maturity to them. And the animal parts confuse me." The Commander said with a chuckle. "The Mother Continent is strange indeed." He said after drinking a whole pint of dwarven ale.

"Indeed it is comrade. But worry not, once Kumokami has finished his goals. There will surely be more glory to await us in the future." Silver Tusk said knowingly. Taking a drink of his ale, he wondered where Kumokami would go next once it was all over. It was quite the curiosity when one thought of the potential future that would await them.

 **A/N: Sorry again for the wait. Please review, and let me have your thoughts!**


End file.
